Colours of the Soul
by xxnotamalfoyxx
Summary: Lira Depree has a deadly secret. Despite this her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley, don't give up on her. She's half-malfoy for merlin sake. Although that doesn't stop one of them from falling in love with her, and her falling in love with him. But Voldie is out for her blood. Which complicates things a bit. (Rated T for Language)
1. Chapter 1

Colours of the Soul

Chapter 1

* * *

The earliest memory I have of Lucius Malfoy is the day I found out that I wasn't his daughter. My brother and I were sitting in the living room, playing a game of Exploding Snap. Draco's tiny hands were grabbing for the pieces like any child would, trying to put them in his mouth. I snatch them away from him before he blows his head off. I was nearly seven and my brother only four, thus I didn't quite understand what was happening, but my young mind did process one thing. Lucius wasn't my father.

"What are we supposed to do, Lucius? If he finds out about her she will be targeted."

"What do you want me to do?! Send her away?"

"Of course not! She is my daughter; I would never send her away. There must be another way to keep her from him. "

"There is no other way, Narsissa. She's a half-blood in his eyes, remember. She doesn't have a place in this house."

"You will not send her away! I wont let you. She will grow up here and attend Hogwarts like any other child. I will keep her safe from the him."

I didn't quite understand then - not entirely - but it's quite clear to me now.

I'm Narsissa Black's bastard child.

* * *

A few rays of light make their way through the curtains of my bed. They hit my face and my eyes flutter open. I sit up and stretch, groaning like an animal waking up from a nap. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and reach my hand out to move my curtains aside. The murky light from the lake that awoke me is shining threw the thick windows that keep the water out. The dungeons aren't the brightest place in the castle, as anyone would have guessed, but you learn to get used to it. I shove the heavy green blankets off with a grunt and slide my feet over the side of the bed. All the other girls around me are getting dressed and leaving the dorm for breakfast. I hurriedly get my things out and dress in my black, green and silver robes. Once I'm dressed I grab my wand out of my night stand and slip it in to my robes. I run down the steps to the vast common room. The room is made entirely of stone walls and is decorated with leather couches for lounging on in our down time. There are a few students still sitting around, reading or such, but most have gone up stairs. I make my way over to the door but just before I step out I hear someone sneering my name.

"Depree!"

I turn my head and see the last person I wanted to see. She has the usual smirk on her face, her short chopped black hair is leaning to one side as she tilts her head at me.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" I asked in a dry voice. This girl annoyed the hell out of me.

"Have you seen Draco this morning?" she asks me.

I roll my eyes. When it came to Draco, this girl was like a lost puppy.

"No I haven't. Can I go now?" I sneer at her. I'm not normally like this, but when you get sorted into Slytherin, you have to adapt.

She lets out a huff of breath and shoves past me and out the door.

A mumble things about stupid fourth years and follow suit.

* * *

The great hall door is left open for breakfast. I walk through casually, hoping no one noticed that I was late. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and look up at the front of the room. The Goblet of Fire is sitting up there, as though it was peering at all the students as they ate. The boys from Durmstrang ate at the same table as ours. The girls from Beauxbatons ate with the Ravenclaws. It was strange having people other Wizarding schools here. Since my third year here strange things had been happening at Hogwarts. Mostly because of Harry Potter, but still, having outsiders within the walls felt off. I kept walking towards my spot at the table. Draco and his friends were already sitting there, a vacant spot open for me on the right side of Draco. I slide into the seat beside him and steal a piece of bacon off his plate. He looks over to me when he notices and smirks.

"Have you seen Pansy yet this morning?" I question him. She left the dorm before I did but I didn't see her at the table.

"Nope. Why?" He asks as he takes a bite of his toast, his white blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"She stopped me on my way out this morning, asking for you."

I hear him grunt in annoyance.

"Merlin's Beard, she needs to leave me alone. Just cause we are 'technically' engaged doesn't mean she has to follow me everywhere." He does air quotes with his fingers when he says technically.

I laugh at his annoyance and lean back on the bench, catching the attention of Blaise Zabini as I did so. Blaise turns his head towards me and leans back as well.

"Looks like Draco's got an admirer," I whisper to him.

Blaise takes this chance to start singing in Draco's ear.

"Draco and Pansy sitting in a tree…" he yells out. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Blaise and I start laughing while Draco looks horrified.

"That's disgusting! I think I'm going to hurl." He makes a throw up face into his plate and then smiles.

I sling my arm over his shoulders and we laugh and carry on for a while. Then suddenly, Blaise asks me a question.

"So Lira, are you planning on putting your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

I almost choke on my breakfast. I look up and him, confused.

"Why would I do that? I don't have a death wish."

I continue eating, hoping that was the end, but Blaise is pretty persistent.

"Well, I mean you turn seventeen next year; they might make and exception. And if you win you can go on a date with me," he says, with a wink in my direction.

I almost choke again. He's kidding,right? I hope he's kidding.

"Well if that's all I would win, there is really not a point in entering."

After hearing this Draco almost spits his drink across the table. Blaise has been flirting with me since he became friends with Draco. To no avail, as you can see. I don't even understand why he would flirt with me, considering that all the other Slytherin girls would be happy to go out with him. I'm not even as pretty as any of them, so it makes me even more confused at his constant flirting.

"Oh come on, Lira. Not even just one date? Then I'll leave you alone," he pleads, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I giggle and stand up from the table.

"Let me think about it." I put my hands on my hips and stand there, looking like I'm thinking hard. I point at Blaise and take a deep breath.

He looks at me hopefully when I sigh, "No"

Draco and his friends burst out laughing, bugging Blaise. He winks at me, saying he didn't take it to heart. I walk away fromm the group of laughing boys to leave the great hall. I had to get to the potions room to speak with Snape before Divination.

I'm about to walk out the large door when someone grabs my hand, holding me back. I fling my head around to see that it's Draco.

"Hey, wait up. I'll walk with you."

I nod but just before we leave the hall, I see Draco glaring at Harry Potter. I pull him along and down the hall. Once we are far enough away I turn to him.

"Harry's not going drop dead from your stares, Draco! "

He runs his hands through his hair and smirks.

"One can always dream."

I shove him into the wall and keep walking. He jogs to keep up and slings him arms across my shoulders. Before he can say anything else, I interrupt him.

"I'm your sister, you have to listen to me. So listen good. Forget about Harry Potter, and be happy for me?"

He looks me in the eyes and tucks the strand hair behind my ear that always falls out.

"If only I could forget, Lira," he says sadly. Then his mood changes in five seconds flat, like a drop of water hitting a lake and making ripples. He hops in front of me and halts me in my path. He then starts speed walking down the hall to get to the classroom.

"Only Half-sister!" he yells back at me. I run after him and come around the corner to see him kneeling down to pick something off the ground.

"Candy?" he wonders, evidently confused.

I look at it curiously. I had never seen any candy like that in the shops in Hogsmeade.

He unwraps it and pops it in his mouth. His face twists and his lips pucker.

"It's sour," he explains. Then all of a sudden, his face turns a weird shade of green and he runs into the nearest classroom. I run after him once again and see him going to grab a cauldron to puke in, but unfortunately for Professor Snape, he didn't make it that far. Draco throws up all over the floor in front of Snape. I take a step back, hoping that he hasn't seen me yet. I don't need a detention along with Draco. Snape's face twists into a expression that can only explained as anger, disgust and confusion. I was about to step out when I was pulled out the door thrown out into the hall.

I look around to find Fred and George Weasley rolling around on the floor, killing themselves laughing. They both had shoulder length orange hair and a face full of freckles. They were tall and lean. My arms and legs were tangled in a mess on the floor, but after a few moments of confusion, I compose myself and clear my throat.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?!" I asked, with a louder voice than usual.

They suddenly stop laughing and wipe tears from their eyes, standing up. They stood beside each other and I could tell who was who.

The one on the left sticks his hand out to me and smiles. He has permanent smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm Fred," he says shacking my hand, the pointing to his brother. "This is George."

George smiles sweetly at me. He seems less cocky than Fred; more sneaky.

"Lira Depree," I introduce myself. I can see them look me up and down, seeing the colour of my clothes. They've figured out I'm a Slytherin. Shouldn't be long until they leave, making up some reason as to why they can't stay.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Lira, but we best be taking our leave. Don't want Snapey giving us another detention."

"Wait, so you did that to Draco?" I ask.

They just smile and George hands me a small piece of paper.

"You ever need anything just contact us , we would be happy to help. Pranks are our specialty."

I look down at the card. It was bright red with white lettering that read:

'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'

Yet there was no contact information. I look back up to ask them about it, but I'm left to an empty hall. Only the sound of Snape yelling at Draco in the next room can be heard.

_"Sorry Draco" _I think to myself. He's on his own this time.

I slip the card into the pocket of my robes and head to my first class.

* * *

**Author Note: Hello , welcome to my story. I hope you like it and continue to read. Please review if you have something to say or have a theory or anything really as long as you are respectful. **


	2. Chapter 2

Colour of the Soul

Chapter 2

* * *

I saunter down the hallway toward the divination tower, trying to look innocent in the fact hat Snape could come out of nowhere and give me a detention. I feel like he seeks to find anyway that he can get me in trouble. He never liked me , even when I was a child. Mother why couldn't you have made anyone but him my godfather. As I walk up the stairs I pass a group of Ravenclaw's ,I glance at them and catch a glimpse of the Fred slipping something into one of their quickly walks away from the group.I cant stop thinking about the how the twins didn't seem bothered by my being a Slytherin. I mean they still left in a hurry but that was just so they wouldn't get a detention.

Suddenly I hear a loud bang and you hear a girls voice scream.

"Oh No, My Homework!"

I stop on one of the steps and look back to see Fred and George running towards me up the steps. A group of girls chasing after them. Before I could register what was happening both my arms where hooked into the boys and I was being dragged up the steps.

"What are you doing?!" I shout as I struggle to break free.

The had a firm hold on me though and there was no use.

"I refuse to be an accessory to another one of your pranks!" I acclaim.

I swear I heard a chuckle from George as we reached the top landing. Once we were a few flights ahead of the group they drop me on my ass a the top step and hurry up into tower. I reach to gather my papers that are now littering the floor from the unexpected excitement. Once I've gathered my work and placed it safely into my book bag. I look up to see the senior Ravenclaw girls looking down at me with nothing close to friendly faces. I realize that they must think I helped the twins pull off the prank , or they though I did it myself. They wouldn't really give me the benefit of the doubt considering my house and all.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumble under my breath.

I slowly stand up and sling my bag over my shoulder. I look up at girls and smile sweetly hoping they wouldn't think of me as a threat. I put my hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Look I don't know what you think I did, but I didn't do it I swear."

A girl with dark brown hair and worry lines on her forehead spoke first.

" You expect us to believe you? Who in their right mind would ever take a Slytherins word?"

She scoffed at me as if I was dirt that she could step on. Normally I would have let it slide but this girl was being down right rude.

"Excuse me? " I say raising my eyebrows at her.

I adjust my book bag on my shoulder. She hesitate and takes a step back. "I may be Slytherin but that give you no reason to not respect me the way you would any other student."

She looks shocked at my outburst but then quickly composes herself and looks at her friends for back up. She must be the leader of this little know it all group. The one that is standing to the right of her speaks up.

" Well if you think your so innocent then why don't we take a look in your book bag , just to be sure of course." She smirks thinking she has caught me red handed.

I hand them my bag knowing that there is nothing snatches it from my hand and they rifle threw it for a few moments before the leader slowly pulls out a bag full of the exploding slime bombs. She looks at me as if she had just gotten the highest mark on a test. To tell you the truth I really didn't know what to say. I was pretty sure I didn't put those in my bag , mostly because I didn't pull the prank but to my amazement there they were. My jaw is dropped open.

"I . . . but I … I don't understand." I stutter out.

"Looks like we caught you." She sneers at me.

Then it dawns on my that Fred and George set me up to take the fall for the prank, they must have slipped the bombs into my bag while dragging me up he steps. I swear under my breath curses those twins. As I'm thinking of all the ways I can get back at the twins the girls call over professor Snape. He glides up to us and asks what was going on.

"Well Professor your student here put these bombs in our bag and ruined out things." He turns toward me.

"Well it seems ill be having two of my own students for detention this afternoon." He give me a look of triumph , hands me a detention slip and walks down the hall with a jump in his step.

I had never gotten a detention before and he was so happy he had finally gotten me in trouble for something. I was the perfect student, never late , always finished my homework , never missed classes. Yet my first day back to class those ungodly twins had ruined it all. Curse them with their red hair and face full of freckles. I'm still standing in the hall way staring down at the red piece of paper. The girls had long since left for class and people were pushing by me cursing me for blocking the way. I was so going to get those twins back.

* * *

I finally arrive to divination and take my seat beside another Slytherin girl from my year. We were friends I guess you could say , she said hello whenever she saw me in the hall and we were partners for most classes but that was as far as the friendship went. I didn't have many friends at Hogwarts. I guess i just wasn't very approachable sometimes. The only friends had were Draco and his group. Girls from my year just really annoyed me for some reason. The lesson began and I listen intently to the teacher for sometime until my mind slowly drifted to a memory from my childhood.

* * *

_I'm walking beside my mother and Draco as we make our way down Diagon ally. I had just turned 11 that May and was starting my 1st year at Hogwarts. Draco had tagged along cause father couldn't watch him that day. He was still rather small so he clung to my shirt as we walked down the busy street. We had gotten all of my supplies for school so far , my robes , caldron, and school books. We where passing by the pet store and I noticed a light brown owl in the window with bright yellow eyes. I stop and ran towards the window to get a better look. My mother notices and walks toward me._

_"Look how pretty mum." I say in amazement as the owl looks down at me an hoots._

_"Can I get it please? I'm allowed to bring it to school. Please?" I beg her._

_She smiles sadly and crouches down beside me. I can already tell whats coming._

_"I'm sorry Lira. But your father said to get only what you needed for school. If you come home with an owl he would not be happy. Maybe once you graduate."_

* * *

_I nod understanding and we walked away from the window. I look back and see the owls eyes staring right into somehow I felt like I'd seen them before._

I was shocked out of my daze as someone new sat down across from my eyes focused again I'm looking into the brown eyes framed by red hair. I sigh.

"What are you doing Weasley?" I ask who I was guessing was Fred.

"I'm your new partner for the you not listening to the teacher when she explained?" he questioned me.

"I was . . . but refresh my memory as too why your sitting across from me?" I lie.

He caught me in it but didn't comment. He runs his hand through his long hair and leans back in his chair chuckling at me.

" She told us too sit with whoever we wanted to work with for the rest of the semester naturally I came to sit with my new Slytherin friend."

I look around and see my old partner sitting with another Slytherin girl. I felt betrayed but I had no time for that. I spin back around to see Fred getting comfortable in his chair.

"Oh , Hell no." I state.

I go to stand up to talk to the teacher about change of partners but he grabs my arm and pulls me back into my seat.

"Where you going Love?" He asks.

"I was going to talk to the teacher about changing my partner. There is no way in hell I'm being your partner for the rest of the year." I say honestly.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad of a partner am I?" I slam my book shut.

"Its not the fact that your a bad partner , its the fact that you framed me for that stupid bomb prank this morning. Plus you got me a detention ruining my perfect record." I whisper yell.

Hoping that it was the end of the conversation I stand up again. I hear him whisper something under his breath. "You sound like Hermione."

I make my way to the Professors desk and speak to her about a change. I went back to my desk pissed off and annoyed. Fred must have suspected what had happen and was smirking more than usual. He opens his mouth to most likely make some rude comment but I hold up my hand.

"I really don't want to hear it."

He just keeps smirking at me and sending looks over to his brother. We sit for the last few minutes of class just staring at each other across the table. I was trying to see what he was up to but his face showed no sign of anything. After what felt like an eternity the bell rang I gathered my books quickly. As I walked out of class I could still see the smirk on Fred's face. I really didn't understand what he though was so funny. The I hear him shout after me.

"See you in detention!"

I wince. This day keeps getting worse and worse.

* * *

**Authors Note: When this story was posted before people said they hate story's that are just the books that have an Oc added in. This is not the case for this story. Yes the first 20 chapter are but once she is out of Hogwarts her own story takes charge and hopefully you all find it interesting. Plus that first chapters help build her character and give you insight into her past. On that note please keep reading it would really make me happy. Also leave a review if you get a chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Colour of the Soul

Chapter 3

* * *

My arms were sore. My hair was falling in my eyes and all I could hear was the twins giggling and Draco complaining in my ear.

"I can't believe you just left me for dead back there. What kind of friend are you?" he nags at me.

I'm not your friend, I'm your sister, idiot, that's what we do. Obviously I didn't say that, because Fred and George were right there, but oh you don't know how much I wanted to say it. So instead I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Though, it only led to more complaining in my ear about how it's rude to ignore people. I could never have a moment of peace with this kid. We continued to clean the cauldrons when I heard someone call my name. I look up and see the twins motioning me to come over to their table. Draco had his back to me so I placed my sponge on the table and walked toward them. I wonder what they wanted now. When I reached the table, George smiled at me sweetly. He seemed like the calmer of the two brothers.

"So, Lira, how's your first detention? Is it everything that you dreamed?" Fred asks me with a smirk on his face.

I let out a huff of air and cross my arms. "Really? You know how mad I am about this; why can't you just leave me alone?" I ask.

Fred goes to say something back but George covers his mouth and says something instead.

"Sorry about my brother; he's just trying to see how far he can push your buttons. We actually called you over to ask you a serious question," George tells me.

I glare at Fred. I hate to admit it, but he had pushed my buttons pretty far. I am not going to let him get the better of me.

"We were wondering if... maybe you'd... want to... maybe join our group?" George finally stutters out. Why was he so nervous? But then I finally register what he said. He wanted me to be part of their group? Me? Lira? The Slytherin with no friends but Draco Malfoy? I was extremely confused, to say the least.

Now it was my turn to stutter. "You want me... to be... part of your... group? Me?" I stammer out.

"Of course! You did great in that last prank, and seem really cool. So what do you say? Wanna be a part of our prank group?" George says with a wide smile.

"But you just met me! Plus, I'm a Slytherin. Is this another prank?" I question in confusion.

George walks out from behind the table and slings his arm over my shoulder. Normally I would have shoved him off but it was a comfortable feeling.

"You don't act like a Slytherin. You're way too nice," he states.

Fred comes out from behind the table and leans on it in front of me. "The only thing that makes you a Slytherin is the colour of you robes, if you ask us. Who cares? We want you a part of our team." He ruffles my hair.

Again I would have swatted his hand away, but I didn't. What was happening to me?

"So what do you say, Lira? Become an honorary Weasley?"

An honorary Weasley? But their pranking was always just the two of them. They never had anyone really help them, except for their close friends. But they wanted me. I really wanted to say yes. They wanted to be my friend; why would I turn down that offer? I look behind me and Draco was sitting at one of the desks, twirling a pen around to entertain himself, not even noticing us. I turn back towards Fred. And then look up at George, his arm still on my shoulder. He smiles at me, already knowing what my answer is going to be.

"Fine, the hell with it. Might as well." Their smiles turn even wider. I smile back. George slides his arm off my shoulders and punches me in the shoulder.

"Well then, welcome to the team ,Lira."

Right on time, Snape glides into the classroom; we all crab a cauldron quickly and start scrubbing. Draco didn't see him come in, so he was still sitting at a desk, twirling the pen. Snape walk up behind him and then slams his hand down on the desk. Draco jumps up from the desk, but slips on a sponge left on the floor, and crashes into another desk. The twins and I are trying so hard not to laugh. Snape stares down at him.

"Seems you were slacking off, Mr. Malfoy. That will earn you another detention. See you tomorrow afternoon." Draco's jaw drops open and goes to protest, but Snape had already turned his attention to us.

"You can all go, and I'll finish up from here. I don't want to see any of you anytime soon." Snape has his eyes on me when he says this.

We all drop what were doing and head out the door. Once we are away from the classroom, we burst out laughing.

"Did you see Draco's face?" I say through peals of laughter.

"And when he crashed into the desk?" George adds.

We finally calm down as we get closer to the Great Hall. I pull on George's arm to get him to stop walking.

"I have one more request," I tell him. He smiles.

"Ok, name it." Fred comes to stand with us listening intently.

"No more detentions for me. I don't care what we do, but I must not get another detention." I tell them. They both smile.

"No promises."

With that, they walk through the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

A few days later, I found myself walking towards the Great Hall after dinner to meet the twins. We had become close friends in the short time I had known them. It was weird having someone by your side every single day. Something to get used to, but I didn't mind; this first week was the best I had ever had at Hogwarts. Plus, this year, the whole school was in for an interesting time, since we had two other wizarding schools spending the year with us. The Triwizard Tournament. I had a feeling that was the reason behind the twins asking me to meet them in the Great Hall, where the Goblet of Fire was being held. I finally reach the Great Hall, and there were bleachers set up around the Goblet, so students could watch the seventh years place their names in if they wished. I glance up at the Goblet, and I swear I can see red flames start to form, but they quickly die. My eyes must be playing tricks on me; they did that some times. I hear a loud huff coming from behind me. A stack of books was floating behind me. I step back, startled and confused. I look down and notice a small pair of feet. At that moment, I knew exactly who it was.

"Excuse me, whoever you are, could you please grab a few books, if it's not too much trouble," a sweet voice says from behind the stack of books.

I grab half the sack and almost fall over myself, not realizing the weight. Once I regain my balance, I look back up to see none other than Hermione Granger. Her hair was all over the place, a quill tucked behind her ear, book bag on her shoulder with most likely more books inside, and strange golden necklace sticking out on her robes.

She smiles at me once we make eye contact. "Oh, thanks Lira." She knows who I am? That's different; most people don't know who I am. It probably didn't help that I only talk to like five people.

I motion for her to follow me, and we walk over to the bleachers. With a loud smack on the wood, I place the books down. She does the same. I slide the books over, and we both take a seat. It was that kinda awkward silence when you know each other, but you have never actually had a conversation, so you don't know what to say. Thankfully Hermione got over it and spoke up.

"So, thanks for the help, Lira, but Harry and Ron should be here soon, so... I should... well, they would... it's just..." she stutters, with her face turning red.

It dawns on me that she doesn't want her friends to see her with me, because I'm a Slytherin. I was hurt for about a split second, but I had learned to not let it get to me. I stand and sling my bag back over my shoulder.

"It's fine, I understand. Red and Green don't mix." I go to walk away, but she grabs the end of my robes and stands up.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I'm sorry, it's just Ron would probably speak to you before I'm seen with a Slytherin." She smiles, trying to relieve the tension.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," I tell her.

She pushes her hair behind her ear and breathes out a sigh.

"Plus, you're friends with Malfoy. And we both know that Ron and Draco don't get along." I roll my eyes.

"Don't I know it! All Draco does it rant about how much he hates Potter and Weasley. And how much of a know it all Granger is gets tiring at times."

She giggles, probably thinking about how Ron does the same.

"This may sound insensitive, but if he annoys you so much, why are you still friends with him?"

I sigh and put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's much more complicated than that, Hermione."

She just nods, not pressing further.

We made small talk about classes and such for a while. At one point I was admiring her necklace and she waved her hand in front of my face because I wasn't playing attention. I blink a few times, looking up at her.

"Sorry, I was just looking at your necklace. Can I ask what it is?"

She looks startled, grabs it and shoves it in her shirt. Before I could hear her answer, Draco comes storming into the Great Hall, followed by Pansy and Blaise. Well, this should go over well. He searches for me for a moment, and when he notices me talking to Hermione, he looks furious. He begins to storm towards us. Hermione sees me looking behind her, and looks back at me, knowing exactly what's about to happen. I quickly stand and turn back to Hermione, before I walk off.

"I'll see you later, Hermione."

She smiles and nods.

When I turn back, my brother is standing in front of me. I look back at Hermione, and for a moment, I see her eyes light up but then darken. What was that all about?

"Lira, what are you doing?" Draco asks in a hushed tone.

"I was talking to Hermione. We were having a nice conversation before you showed up." This just pissed him off more. He pulls me towards a corner and continues to rant.

"What were you doing talking to that mudblood Granger?" he questions. I rip my arm from his grasp and shove him away from me.

"She happens to be my friend. Not that you would know what that is. All you have are lost puppies and sluts as play toys," I spit at him.

I can see that I'm really getting him angry now, which was a bad idea on my part because although I'm older, I'm a lot shorter. He brings his hand up, and I brace myself for the impact, but it doesn't come. Blaise is standing there, his hand around Draco's wrist, looking like he could kill his best friend right there. I glance over and see the twins walk into the hall. I kiss Blaise on the cheek and thank him.

"Thanks, Blaise."

He smiles and lets go of Draco, shoving him towards Pansy.

"No problem, Lira."

I walk away, smiling back at Blaise. I guess he wasn't that bad of a guy. I walk up to Fred and George and say hello.

"We've done it. Cooked it up just this morning!" Fred tells me. I smile, walking beside them as the scene plays out before me. Hermione looks up from her book with a smirk. With a smug look on her face, she exclaims out her opinion to the hall.

"It's not going to work!"

The twins look over at her.

"Oh yeah?" says George.

"And why is that, Granger?" Fred adds.

She gives them another smug look, and slams her book shut down on her lap.

"You see this," she says, pointing to the blue floating line that was drawn around the Goblet to keep people under age out. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself!"

George looks at Hermione and back at the line. "So?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, knowing he had just gotten on her nerves.

"So..." I laugh under my breath. Hermione always had to have an answer. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as dim-witted as an ageing potion." She had a point; as much as I think Fred and George are brilliant, they couldn't possibly fool the headmaster.

"But that's why it's so brilliant," George responds, while slinging his arm over my shoulder. It has become a habit of his and Fred's. They were just so touchy, and although I had begun to get used to it, I still flinched. Fred jumps down from the bench.

"Cause it's so dim-witted." He finishes George's sentence, and I look over at Hermione, and she locks eyes with me and rolls her eyes, knowing this isn't going to end well. I shrug my shoulders, giving her the sign that we really couldn't really stop them. George had moved from his place beside me to standing on the bench right in front of the Goblet. They bring the vials close to their lips and look at each other. Fred then looks at me and winks. I just smile at him.

"Ready Fred?" George says, linking arms with his brother.

"Ready George!"

The put the potion their mouths. I put my hands over my eyes. I couldn't watch.

"Bottoms up!" They shout as they down the vials in one gulp. They then jump from the bench into the circle surrounding the Goblet. Everyone starts cheering, realizing it worked. I move my hands from my eyes and begin to laugh. They had actually done it! Plus, they hadn't blow anything up in the process. The sneaky bastards. Before I could blink another eye, I realized they had already placed their names into the flame, the pieces burning up into dust. The hall was in complete silence as everyone waited for something, anything, to happen. Just before they were going to claim their victory, the flames become bright blue and swirled around, before slashing across the boys chests, shooting them out of the circle. Everyone runs towards them to see if they are ok. When I break through the crowd, the boys were sitting up, their bright red hair was turning gray and beards were growing from their faces. I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh. Everyone else was in silent shock. George looks at my expression, wondering what I was giggling about, and turns to his brother. They stare at each other for a moment, before George tackles Fred to the ground and they are shouting at each other.

"You said!" George screams.

"You said!" Fred screams back.

They roll around the floor, while the group of students chants for them to fight. I turn back to the bleachers and see Hermione sit back down on the bench, roll her eyes and continue to read her book. This continues for another minute, before the doors of the Great Hall burst open and one of the boys from Durmstrang waltz's in, looking high and mighty. While everyone's paying attention to him, I grab the twins arms and drag them out of the hall.

Once the doors are closed, I break down in laughter. I grab a lock of George's long hair and can see it's already turning back to orange. They cross their arms and pout because normally their laughing at me. Suckers, finally I can laugh at them for something.

"Hermione and I both told you..." They cut me off and imitate Hermione.

"It wasn't going to work."

Fred grabs a piece of his hair to see if it was still gray.

"We know, we know." George sighs.

I just smile and punch his shoulder playfully. We continue down the hall, slowly making our way to the common room. As we are walking up the stairs, the boys suddenly stop in the middle, and the stairs lurch to one side, changing like they always do, but I don't normally come up here, so I grab the railing, startled. The boys don't seem to notice my discomfort. I look over the edge and it's a long way down. but before I could have a panic attack, the stairs stopped and clicked into place. I quickly finish walking the rest of the stairs and stand on the landing in front of the Fat Lady that led to the Gryffindor common room. I wasn't really supposed to know that, but I had seen students go in there before. Fred and George appear beside me and George puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lira? You look at little more green than usual."

I look up at him and see worry in his eyes. He was worried about me? I shake my head and tuck my hair behind my ears, getting it out of my face.

"I'm fine, I just really don't like heights," I tell him.

He just slings his arms over my shoulders like he always does and stands in front of the portrait with his brother.

"So the big bad Lira is scared of heights? Well, I will definitely have to remember that," he bugs me. Gosh, sometimes I wonder why I even got involved with these pranksters. I push his arm off my shoulders and cross my arms.

"I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling. There's a difference."

He just rolls his eyes and then Fred pipes up from behind me.

"So what's up with you and that Blaise kid?" Fred questions me. I spin around to look at him and give him my confused look. What does he mean by what's up with me and Blaise? He realizes my confusion and adds on to the question.

"I mean, are you guys like together or something?" He glances at George while saying this. I blink a few times and look between the two boys on either side of me. They think that Blaise and I are together or something? Merlin's beard, what would give them that idea? I finally come back from my shock and blink my eyes a few more times before answering.

"What, no! What gave you that idea?" I ask them.

George gives his opinion this time, looking right at me. "Well, we saw you with him in the Great Hall earlier." Fred finishes his sentence like always, "And you kissed him on the cheek."

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Blaise had just helped me with something, and I was thanking him. That's all, I swear."

They both sigh under their breath and then go back over towards the common room entrance. I was going to drop the subject but then it dawns on me, why would they care anyway? I mean we were close, but not so close that they would worry about that kinda stuff, would they? They were just about to head into the common room when I shout after them.

"Wait, why would you guys care about that anyway?"

The both look back at me and smile. There smiles stretch all the way across their faces and their hair was back to its natural bright orange. It made them look so bright and happy when they smiled.

"You're part of our group now, Lira. Our friend. Of course we care about you," George states. I pause for a moment and smile widely back at them. I was lucky to have them in my life. Looks like I finally got lucky and found friends feel like they will stick with me for a long while. Who knew out of everyone they would be Weasleys?

I turn back, heading down the steps, not even paying attention to the fact of how high up I was. I looked back once I reached to the bottom to see the painting closing over the door.

* * *

After that, I walk for a short while, heading back to the Slytherin common rooms. Once I reach the cold stone walls of the dungeons, I shiver, the cold seeping into my bones. I have lived down here for five years, yet after spending a few weeks with people as lively as the twins, the cold now didn't seem normal to me like it used to. I enter through the secret passageway in the stone that only Slytherin's know is there, and enter an empty common room. Some people must already be in bed, or still roaming about the castle, even though it was so close to curfew. Slytherins really don't think the rules apply to them. It annoyed the hell out of me to no end. I hated being a Slytherin, to be honest. I loved the common room with the leather and stones. The silver and green coverings in the dorms. I was everything a Slytherin should be, but we always get the bad rep and everyone pretty much hates us, so we just mingle among ourselves. I wish we could go back to the way things used to be, when Slytherins were known for their cunningness and problem solving skills. But because of the fact that most bad WIZARDS came from my house, we didn't really get the good reputation. Running my hands along my arms to keep warm, I walk over to the fire place and look at the writing carved into the stone more than a thousand years ago, to remind Slytherins what it meant to be one.

"Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends."

That quote could be taken in many different ways, so I guess most bad wizards took in the not so gentle way. I just wish things could be different, or I could be in a different house, so I didn't have to worry about any of this. I decided that I should probably head up to bed, so I run my hand over the carving one last time before heading up the stairs and sliding under the dark covers. The day catches up with me and I'm out like a light.

* * *

**Author Note: I try to update every weekend but sometimes I may have an extra chapter a week or I wont post cause I have a huge work load this semester so ill try my best. **


	4. Chapter 4

Colour of the Soul

Chapter 4

* * *

When my eyes open this time, it's still dark out. I mean, it's always dark in the dungeons, but none of the lamps were on because it was the early hours of the morning. I take a few moments to let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and slip my legs out from under the covers. I sit on the edge of the bed for a while, just thinking. It was only the second week of school, and my life was so much different than it had been every other year. It was different in a good way, but it still took some getting used to. Plus, today was the day that they would finally announce the champions. Well, that should be interesting. I couldn't even imagine what would happen if one of the twins was chosen. I just laugh under my breath at the thought, and finally get up to get ready for the long day ahead.

Once I was dressed in my robes, I reach into my top drawer and take out my wand. Everyone else was still asleep, so I take a few moments to admire it. It was a light colour of wood and it was carved so it swirled as it got closer to the bottom and had vines and flowers swirling as it got closer to the tip. It was very different from most Slytherin student's wands, which were normally dark colours and simple designs. I slip it into the inside pocket of my robes and head into the bathroom. I grab my brush out of the cabinet and start to slowly brush through my golden brown hair. It was that kind of straight-but-wavy-at-the-same-time sort of style, and it didn't do what I wanted it to do every often. Once I had it the way I wanted it - not that it would stay that way very long - I head out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

I had taken my time getting ready this morning; so many people were already up and about. When I'm halfway down, I can see the couch in the common room, and there sat my brother, with a least five girls sitting around or on top of him. I noticed it was becoming a regular thing this year. Sure, he had grown up a bit during the summer, but really, these girls needed to figure out that he wasn't interested. Of course, he didn't really make it seem that way, of course; he loved the attention. At least to some extent; once they got too clingy, he will become annoyed. Most of the time I had to intervene, just as I'm about to do. Once I finish the last step, my shoes hit the stone floor, making a clicking sound. They all look up at me. Draco pushes one of the girls out of the way to see who it is. As soon as he sees me, he gives me a look of thankfulness, since he knew I was going to save him from the girls.

He runs his hands through his white blonde hair, and it just falls right back into his eyes. I think that I should probably give him a haircut during the Christmas holidays, maybe even before then, considering how long it is now. I walk up to the group and they part so I can grab his hand.

"Come on, Draco, I'll walk you to class." He uses my arm to pull himself off the couch. We're on our way out, and I could feel Pansy staring daggers into my back with jealousy. I just smirk to myself, and walk out of the common room with my brother beside me. Draco stays silent for most of the way but then speaks once we are nearing his first class.

"Thanks for the help, Lira. They just won't leave me alone." He sicks his hands in his pockets casually and sighs.

"You're welcome, but you are partly to blame for those girls not leaving you alone," I tell him. He grabs my shoulder and slows my walking, almost making the girl walking behind run right into us.

"Whatever do you mean, Lira?" he says with a fake shocked expression, throwing his hands around in obnoxious gestures.

"Stop being such a sarcastic git, Draco. We both know that you lead those girls on even, even though you don't like them. Just because you like the attention," I say teasingly, slapping his chest. He rubs his chest where I hit him and just smirks.

"That's actually not the reason, as a matter of fact," he says as we reach the classroom door. Before he can leave, I grab his arm to stop him. He looks back at me over his shoulder.

"What is the reason then, you git? I'm sure everyone would love to know," I say, gesturing to just me.

"Two reasons, both I don't want to tell you," he says with a straight face.

"Draco, I'm not kidding, tell me." I stay looking right at him, trying to figure out why he wouldn't tell me. Before either of us can say anything else, Hermione comes out of nowhere, and slams a whole bunch of papers against Draco's chest. He brings a hand up to hold them there so they don't fall, and looks at her, shocked. She smiles over at me before turning back to Draco.

"This is the work you have to have done before the end of this week. We have two sessions: one today and one Friday." He stares at her, shocked again, before thrusting the papers back to her.

"You can't tell me what to do, you mudblood," he exclaims, giving her a filthy look.

"Oh, give up the act right now, Malfoy. It's just Lira here; your d*** rep won't be compromised," Hermione tells him, pushing the papers still in his hand back into his chest.

He goes to say something else but I give him my signature 'don't you dare or I'll kill you' look. I'd been using it on him since we were little. He gets the message right away, and just gives a child-like 'im not getting my way' sigh and moves off to the side to look at the papers. She raises her eyebrows, evidently wondering what just happened, and then turns to me.

"How have you been, Lira? I saw you yesterday, but a lot can happen in twelve hours, you know. But maybe you're the same as you were yesterday, which would make this question stupid and not useful or interesting at all..." She begins to ramble on before I speak up.

"I'm wonderful, Hermione, thanks for asking." I glance over at Draco and he's looking down at the paper, perplexed.

"So what's up with the stack of paper you gave Draco?" I ask Hermione.

"Oh, I'm his tutor. Snape assigned me to him at the beginning of the semester." I glance at Draco then back at her and then at Draco again.

"You tutor him. You?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow?" she says, confused. I shake my head.

"Not that I'm doubting your tutor skills, but you and Draco don't see eye to eye very often. Actually, not at all." She laughs.

"Draco knows he need my help, so he doesn't really care as long as he passes. Of course, no one can know I'm his tutor, or that he even has one. He's a handful sometimes, but I think I can get his mark up before midterm," she says as if it's the most normal thing.

I try not to show my shock too much. I glance at Draco again, but he's still shuffling through the pages. As we stood near the doorway, more and more students filed into the classroom. I was confused: why would Hermione Granger want to help my brother pass his classes? They hated each other, called each other names, and tried to one up each other at any opportunity. So why would she help him?

"Okay, wait, I have one more question. Why would you help him? You guys have been trying to get better grades than one another since first year. Plus, he freaked out at me yesterday for talking to you. Why the sudden change of heart?"

She looks over her shoulder at Draco and sighs. It wasn't an annoyed sigh or a contemplating sigh. It was that kind of sigh that you do when have a reason for an action but you can't figure out why you're doing it anyway. I can see a slight smile form on her lips when she sees Draco try to blow his side bangs out of his face. Was that what I thought it was? But it couldn't be. She turns her attention back to me.

"The first few days weren't easy because of exactly what you said. We didn't see eye to eye, we still don't on most things, actually. But I made it clear to him that we needed to put our differences behind us for an hour a day so I could help him. He wasn't really happy with me, but once he got used to talking to me as an actual person, we started to get along. Of course, once again, no one can know that I'm actually a decent person. Oh, and yeah, he may be okay with me when I'm helping him with this work, but talk to anyone who doesn't know and I'm just muggle scum again," she laughs.

Everything she just told me just confused me more. So what was that sigh and smile when she was looking at Draco? Maybe I read it wrong, I've been known to do that, but it looked like she... no, it couldn't be.

"Well, Lira, we really should be heading into class; the second bell is gonna ring soon. Have a good day," she tells me, pushing past me and Draco, heading into the History of Magic classroom. Draco watches her walk by and then stuffs the papers into his book bag.

"See you at dinner, Lira." With that he's shuffled into the class. I watch through the doorway, and see him sit down behind Hermione. I was going to get to the bottom of what was really going on with them. Not only was I curious, but it was my duty as a sister to get into my brother's business. On that note, I head to my class.

* * *

Draco and I walk out of the hall together.

"Once again, Saint Potter gets himself into trouble," he complains into my ear.

I just let him rant, tuning him out. The champions ceremony had just ended, with an extra special bang. Harry's name had shot out of the goblet after the three champions had already been chosen. So naturally, the school was in an uproar; he is under age and never should have been able to put him name in anyway. As was walk back to the dungeons, Draco walks ahead of me with some of his friends. Suddenly, I feel a hand in mine. It scares me, and I yank my hand away and turn around to see Blaise grinning at me. You're kidding; this guy really just can't take a hint. I roll my eyes and continue walking. To my distaste, he keeps walking right beside me, way to close for liking.

"Can I help you, Blaise?" I ask him, pulling the sleeves of my sweater over my hands.

"I don't know, can you?" He leans in closer to me as we walk and I grab his shoulder and push him further away. Now it was getting creepy. I knew Blaise had always had this pretend/real crush on me, which I didn't understand at all, considering he's a hot popular kid, and I'm 'Lira Depree', Draco Malfoy's loner childhood friend. I mean, I used to think the mock attention was cute; now I wasn't sure exactly what was going through Zabini's head.

"Can you just tell me what you want so I don't lose sleep over whatever it is," I say with clear sarcasm in my voice.

He chuckles and steps in front of me, so I can't go any further. I watch Draco and the rest of group turn the corner, leaving me to deal with Blaise. He grabs a strand of my hair that was in front of my face and twirls it around his finger.

"Can I ask you a question and get a sarcastic free answer?" I nod, looking at his face in evening light, trying to figure out what he's thinking.

"Why do you always turn me down? Do you actually think I'm joking all the time?"

"Blaise, it's just what we do: you ask me out, I make a joke out of it and turn you down."

He sighs, nodding his head, saying he understands. Then it dawns on me what the question actually meant. Oh, Merlin, I'm so stupid sometimes.

"Wait, so you're saying that all those times you asked me out, you were serious?" I ask him, hoping I was wrong. If I was right, this would become really awkward and complicated. He looks up at me.

"Yes, Lira. I was serious. Took you long enough to figure it out."

He goes to step closer to me, but I bring my hand up and place it on his chest, stopping him from coming closer. I can feel his chest through his shirt. He was so hot, Merlin, but this couldn't happen. No, it couldn't, it just wouldn't; he was my brother's best friend - not that he knows that – and yeah, I found him attractive, don't get me wrong, but that was it. Nothing else about him appealed to me. I didn't like him like that, I was sure of it.

"No," I tell him.

"No what?" I take my hand off his chest so I would stop hyperventilating.

"This..." I gesture to him and then to me. "... Can't happen. I just don't like you that way. I said no all those times for a reason. I'm... I'm sorry, Blaise."

He looks shocked - defeated, even. I guess it was probably the first time a girl's ever turned him down. I mean, I was still wondering why I did. Even after all of this, I still don't understand why he liked me. I was chubby, a loner, and I was a half-blood. I look back up at him, hoping he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

"Okay, I respect your decision." That's all he says before he goes to walk away.

'Wait, Blaise," I call after him. He turns back towards me with his hands in his pocket, standing in that I-know-I'm-better-than-everyone pose.

"Can I ask you a serious question now?" What was I saying? I'm just making it worse.

"Shoot," he tells me.

"Why do you like me anyway? I'm nothing special; you could easily have any girl in this school if you wanted." He bites his lip and looks off into the distance, as if he's thinking. Oh god, I'm really starting to regret my decision.

"I mean, there's lots of things I like about. I guess the biggest one is that you're untouchable. You have Draco watching your every move; you turned me down at every opportunity. You're intriguing; you look like you have secrets, Lira Depree. You're not the average girl. I guess I just wanted to know what was going on in that the pretty little head of yours." I suck in a breath.

That was definitely not the answer I was expecting. He smirks and steps towards me. There was a lot of walking away and coming back in this conversation.

"Plus, I don't think Draco being my best friend is one of the reasons you turned me down." He walks closer. "I think it has something to do with Draco, but that's not the reason. It's more complicated than that, and I'm gonna figure out what it is." He takes one more step and he's practically breathing down my neck.

"Oh, you've got secrets, Lira."

He was onto something; he suspects something with Draco and I. What was I going to do? I promised mother that Draco and I would do whatever it took to make sure no one ever found out. I clear my face of any emotion.

"You have no idea," I tell him.

He smirks, and I can see he's trying to read my face, just as I was him minutes before. I had learned how to cover up emotion, so he was looking for a silver coin in a gold bank vault.

He licks his lips and tucks the strand of hair he was playing with earlier behind my ear.

"I like secrets." With that, he turns on his heels and walks down the hall.

I watch his retreating back until it's out of sight around the corner. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. It felt cold now that I was out of his view. When he as staring at me, it felt he was looking into my soul. I had to talk to Draco as soon as possible. We may have a possible forest fire ready to burn down our lives just because of Blaise.

* * *

**Author Note: Whats Blaise up to? What is Draco going to say? Read the next chapter to find and out and review below to let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

Colours of the Soul

Chapter 5

* * *

My hand moves quickly across the parchment as I struggle to finish my mountain-high stack of potions homework. I had a feeling that Snape was still being hard on me for getting that detention last week. Being my godfather, he thinks he has to be extra hard on me all the time. Or he thinks he has even more reason to punish me. I sigh as I set down my quill on the table and look out the library window. I had been shut up in here all day, trying to get my work done. It was a beautiful day out; sunny and warm. Which made me feel more depressed ; I was inside, missing this amazing day. It was probably one of last nice days before it will start to get cold. Everyone was using it to their advantage; some were laying in the grass or on the benches. As for me, I get to look at shelves full of old books, all day. I run my hand through my wavy hair. I never used to, but it seems being around the twins makes me develop new habits.

Speaking of the twins, I hadn't seen them all day. It was strange because normally they would be out and about on the weekend, pulling pranks to entertain themselves instead of doing their homework. Yet they still seemed to get decent grades. They had begun teaching me all their tricks, but that was one I hadn't been shown. I would have to ask them about it, considering at this moment, I could have really used it. I lean back in my chair and look out the window to the right of me, and see a crowd of people slowly dispersing from the courtyard.

As if I had blown a Weasley whistle, the twins come barging into the library and I see them make their way towards me. I smile as I notice their robes are crooked and their shirts untucked, along with their book bags so full that papers were sticking out of the top. I watched the boys' long, orange hair swing as they speed walk towards me, knowing that if they ran they would be sent away by Madam Pince. I start to pack up my things, knowing that I wasn't getting anymore work done today. When they reach my table, I was almost finished rolling up my papers.

"Lira, we knew we would find you here," Fred states, as if I spent my entire life in the library. It would kinda seem like it recently.

"You should head down to the infirmary. I'm sure Draco will be waiting for you," George says while rolling his eyes.

"First of all, Draco is my friend; get that through your head!" I tell him as I roll my eyes back. I stick my potions text book into my bag and look up at them. "Wait, what do you mean, the infirmary?" I ask. I hadn't quite processed everything they had said.

"Mad Eye, that brilliant man, turned your friend into a ferret when he and Harry were fighting. Draco was going to hex Harry when his back was turned, so he stepped in," George explains. My eyes go wide: Draco was a ferret? I was severely confused and slightly amused.

"So they sent Draco to Poppy to cover any side effects that the transfiguration could have had." They were both taking this so calmly. My brother had been turned into a ferret for Merlin's sake! Of course, I keep forgetting that they don't know that. Dammit.

"Poppy?" I look at them questionably.

"One too many pranks gone wrong, and you get on first name basis with the person that makes sure you don't die," Fred winks. I just roll my eyes again and sling my bag over my shoulder.

"I better be heading that way then. Draco will want to rant to someone," I tell them.

"Can we come?" Fred asks as we walk through the library doors.

"Just so you can make fun of him for being turned into the ferret?" I give them a look. They just smile. "Not a chance," I say as I take a left and they take a right. I look back and George is looking back at me as well, while his brother goes on about some potion they should try. I smile at him and he gives me a wave. Once they are out of sight, I sigh. Those twins were going to be the death of me.

I was close to the Hospital Wing when my mind starts to wander. I still had to figure out what was up with Blaise. One minute, he's stopping my idiot of a brother from slapping me, the next he's questioning my relationship with Draco and vowing to find out what I'm hiding. Not to mention he has a crush on me - or had. I don't even know anymore. All of this was making me more paranoid that Draco and I weren't playing the part of childhood friends very well.

I would definitely have to talk to Draco about what we were going to do soon, or we could run of out time to throw Blaise off the scent. Sometimes I wonder why we have to keep it anyway. I mean, sure, mother and Lucius don't want people knowing that my Mom had a child with a muggle, but I don't understand why it's such a huge deal. Lucius had done some things to make sure that no one would ever ask any questions. On my birth certificate, I had the Malfoy name. When I asked about it, my mother always told me it as just in case. Just in case what? Just in case Draco or I let it slip? Only when I was eleven, just before I came to Hogwarts, did I remember the day that I got the Malfoy name.

It was in the spring, around my birthday, when Lucius came home with a letter to give to mother. It was sitting on the coffee table, when I noticed it had my name on it. So, naturally, as the curious child I was, I took a peek.

* * *

_I grab the piece of paper off the table and begin to read. It wasn't a very long letter but I kept having to look up to make sure mother or Lucius didn't catch me. It was talking about some blood being transferred or infused or something. Also, that I was 'Blood Adopted'. What the heck does that mean?_

_It goes on for a while, and I see my name at the bottom, with a small little square beside it, full of a red liquid. Right under it was my stepfather's name, and the same strange square with red within it. None of this made any sense. So Lucius had somehow 'Blood Adopted' me; because of some spell, we now have the same blood. How is that even possible? So he got tired of me being the bastard child, and decided that he wanted me to have the Malfoy name. He was just saving his own skin, I bet. He must have been sick of always having to explain that I'm not a Malfoy when we have a visitor in the Manor. _

_I place the paper back on the table, and I turn towards the door to leave before anyone caught me. But when I turned around there he stood. Lucius Malfoy. He looks me over, putting together what I had done. He was holding his snake staff at his side and his long white hair, just like Draco's, was pulled back. He takes a stride towards me. I shrink back slightly and bow my head, hoping I don't get too bad of a punishment. He then bends down in front of me and lifts my chin so I can look him in the eyes. _

_"Now what were you doing?" I turn my head away and go to walk around him. He stands up straight again and grabs my wrist, stoping me from going any further. "Don't walk away from me in insolent child!" He bellows at me. "Answer the question." _

_I turn back towards him. "I was looking for mother. She's not here; can I go now?" _

_He stares at me, trying to see if I'm lying. I stare back at him with the same cold stare. It's times like these that I see parts of him inside me. Maybe it's just a side affect of being an official Malfoy now. _

_"You were reading my letter, weren't you?" I rip my hand out of his grasp. "Lira Malfoy, you will answer me!" _

_I scoff at him "I may have your blood now, but that will never make me one of you!" I shout at him. He looks at me, shocked by my words. "You made it very clear that you never wanted me. That I would never be your daughter. Why change your mind now? After all this time?" My strong front comes crashing down. My chest started heaving, as I took fast shallow breaths, trying not to cry. I look up at him, my eyes turning red with emotion. When I look closely, it seemed as if my emotions were his emotions. It was strange. His voice was soft when he answered this time. _

_"It's more complicated than that. It's not that I don't want you to be my daughter. You were so much safer when you weren't." _

_I look at him, confused. He notices my confusion, and bends down in front of me again. I can see that his eyes are slightly red too. He pulls me in close, into a hug, of all things. In all the eleven years that I've lived with Lucius Malfoy, he had never once hugged me. He puts his hand on my head and hold me close for a moment. Then in something quieter than a whisper he says, "I love you." _

_Then he stands back up quickly, not looking me in the eye. On his way out the door, he grabs the letter and slips it into his jacket pocket. As I watch him leave, I bring my hand up to my cheek, which was wet with tears. My tears had long since dried up. The tears on the side of my face were Lucius Malfoy's._

* * *

Draco's POV

I slowly make my way towards the Hospital Wing. Turning into a ferret was slightly less fun then it sounded. The only thing that was distracting me from the awful pain in my stomach was the thought of all the awful things I would do to Potter if I ever got the chance. Also the thought that maybe I wouldn't have to do my Muggle Studies Homework, although, if I really think about it, Granger's my tutor, so I doubt it.

Granger, ugh, just the thought of the Mudblood made me want to puke. I couldn't believe Snape made her, of all people, the person in charge of me passing muggle studies or not. Then again, the more time I spent with the mudblood, the more I realized that she's actually not that much different from me, other than the obvious reasons.

_Draco, what are you saying! She's a mud-blood, scum to purebloods; stop thinking crazy! _

Oh Merlin's beard. I really should be going to see Madam Pomfrey, I think I may be coming down with something; I'm talking crazy. I approach the large wooden doors to the hospital wing, swearing under my breath about how Granger was putting crazy thoughts into my head.

When I begin to crack the door open slowly with the full force of my body weight, I see Snape standing off to the side of the room, speaking in hushed tones with a tall girl in a nurse's uniform. As I creep my way further into the room, I can't take my eyes off them. The girl is whispering quickly to Snape, and when she goes to leave, he grabs her arm. His knuckles were turning white with how tight he was holding on. He looks sternly into her eyes, as if he's trying to intimidate her. They continue whispering under their breath, as I start to slowly close the door behind me. The girl has long straight red hair. It wasn't orange red, like the Weasels; it was more of a deep red, like blood, almost black. The only reason I could tell it was red was because of the sun shining through the windows. She sighs deeply at a comment that my head of house makes, and puts her hand on his shoulder. He goes to say something else, when the door closes - rather loudly - behind me. I jump, startled by the sound.

They both spin their heads in my direction. When I finally see the girl's face head on, I become more intrigued by her. She has deep green eyes; they kinda of reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out who. Her face has a softness to it, but also the sternness of someone who wouldn't take your shit. Snape looked as if he was trying to imitate the girl; he had the same expression on his sourface as well; as if they had been caught snogging in the broom closet. I throw up in my mouth a little at the thought of Snape snogging. Then again, I think I would probably have the same face on if someone had caught me and Granger snogging. Why would Granger and I be snogging? And Snape and this girl were just talking! What's happening to me!? I have to stop thinking about Hermi . . . Granger. I realize that they are still staring at me strangely.

"I was turned into a ferret, you see. So I'm here to make sure there's nothing wrong. Did you know it is very unpleasant being a ferret?" That had to be the stupidest thing I have every said. The girl, who happens to be a nurse, walks up to me and grabs my arm.

"It seems I have a patient, Professor, I must be going," she said.

Snape glares at me and stalks out of the wing. I sigh, forgetting that the girl is still standing beside me, holding my arm.

"It's alright, he wasn't angry with you. I seemed to have pissed him off," she explains to me. "He naturally doesn't like me. So I wouldn't be surprised if that glare was meant for me."

"I have a talent for receiving them," I shoot back. I was beginning to get my sarcasm back. She just smiles.

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey appears out of thin air, and starts to ask me all these question about why I'm here and such. She lays me down on a bed and tells 'Miss Black' to run some tests. The girl, who I now know was some Black cousin that I have never met, runs her wand slowly up and down my body.

"So? Miss Black, is it? I'm Draco Malfoy; we don't seem to have ever met. My mother's a Black, you see, so. ." She looks up at me and continues to cast spells.

"I know who you are, Draco." I smirk at her and run my hand through my hair.

"Well, of course you do. I'm just wondering why I don't know you." She rolls her eyes. So she isn't easily charmed. Figures.

"I'm a very distant relative and I don't really socialize with other Blacks. I was adopted, you see." She brings her wand down and slides it back into her boot. "You seem to have minor internal injuries. You will have to stay the night to let them heal properly."

I nod, telling her I understand. She walks to the other side of my bed and begins to make some kind of drink. I could already tell I wasn't going to like it.

"So, Miss Black, tell me, are you a muggle born, half, or pure?" I ask her, trying not to pause on muggle. This girl intrigued me; I wanted to see how much information I could get out of her. The right side of her mouth raises in a small smile.

"I'm a pure blood, but my father is a half blood, and my mother was a muggle born."

"Was?"

"She passed away many years ago. I was young; I don't really remember her much."

I watch her as she tells the story. It's as if she's told it a hundred times. Like they were lines that were given to her and not her own words.

"So these are your adoptive parents?" I question, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Yes. I never met my real parents."

"Do you wish you could have known them?"

"Never knowing them was a blessing. No memories, no faces, no one to miss."

I start to stare at her more, as I see that she not just telling a story anymore. She's actually telling me what she feels.

"What about your adoptive Mum? Do you miss her?"

"I mean, she died when I was very young. So there are only small fragments of memories. I don't find myself missing her. I find myself wanting to know her."

With that, she looks at up at me, and hands me a glass full of strange liquid. I take it from her and begin to take a sip, when the doors open again, and my sister comes walking towards me with a worried look. Most likely forced, of course; once everyone was gone, she was going to give me shit for starting something with Potter. Well, is it really my fault that we don't seem to see eye to eye? Stupid saint Potter and him always being the victim.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and sigh. Here comes the lecture.

Lira reaches the side of my bed and takes my head between her hands and begins to examine me, per-say. I roll my eyes so the Black girl could see, and she smiles at me.

"I told you, I told you, I told you," she tells me, as she takes the glass out of the nurse's hand. She hands it to me again and I take a sip, trying not to make eye contact with her. I guess she had a point; she did tell me to forget about potter. Of course, I see him and I just have to make a snide comment; it's in my nature.

Lira picks the clipboard up off the table, and reads that I have to stay the night. We meet eyes and she sits down beside me.

"I told you," she says one last time, grabbing my hand. I mean, Lira could be a huge pain sometimes, but she was my sister, half or not, and I cared about her. She cared about me when no one else did. Plus, I had to give her credit for dealing with me all these years. I make a gesture towards the nurse so that Lira wouldn't forget she was there. She looks at me, puzzled for a moment before she jumps to her feet , smoothing down her skirt and turning to the girl. Seeing them beside each other was like seeing night and slightly darker night. They both had the pale but slightly tanned skin. Lira was just an tiny bit shorter than the girl was. The only big difference was their faces and their hair. Lira reaches out her hand so the nurse could shake it.

"Hello, I'm Lira. Lira Depree, I'm a friend of Draco's."

The girl grabs her hand and shakes it back, introducing herself. "Nice to me you Lira. I'm Iris. Iris Black."

Iris? That name really suited her. I remember Professor Snape doing a lesson on different flowers and their uses in potions. He was fascinated with the iris because of its special properties.

"Iris? Like the flower?" Lira asked.

"Yes, my father has a thing for flowers." They go on talking for a while, until Iris says she has to go. Once she's gone, Lira turns back to me. I brace myself for the smack upside the head, but it never comes. I open eyes to see Lira getting comfortable at the end of my bed. She seems out of sorts, now that I take a better look at her. Something's bothering her, and I had a feeling I was about to find out. She begins by telling me about her run in with Blaise in the hallway last night. Given this new information, I had no idea what we were going to do. Blaise is my best friend, and I hate lying to him, but it's for the better of my family. I knew Blaise was interested in Lira – ew - and he wanted to know about our real relationship, and I also knew he wasn't going to stop until he found out. I had to come up with and plan, and fast . . . wait. I've got the perfect plan. It will throw him right off our trail. Plus, it will get him to stop making advances on my sister. Lira saw the metaphorical light bulb ignite above my head.

"What is it, Draco? Do you have a plan?"

I take another sip of the medicine that Iris made and look at her.

"I have a plan. It will definitely work, but I have a strong feeling you're not going to like it."

* * *

**Authors Note: The next chapter should be coming soon! What do you think that plan is? **


	6. Chapter 6

Colours of the Soul

Chapter 6

* * *

_"I have a plan. It will definitely work, but I have a strong feeling you're not going to like it." I grab his hand in mine. "I don't care what it involves, as long as it gets Blaise to stop snooping around in our lives. You know how badly it could end," I tell him. He nods, understanding. We had to do something; the longer we waited, the closer Blaise could be to discovering the truth. Plus, if he found out, I would have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people. He could not find out the truth, under any circumstances. _

_Draco takes another sip of the drink Iris made for him and tries not to gag at the taste. I pat him on the back. "Now that we have that covered, I have to get back to my potions homework." I stand up and grab my book bag off the floor. "So when will this plan of yours happen?" I ask him as I get ready to leave. He smiles that sinister Slytherin smile and answers. _

_"Believe me; you'll know when it's happening."_

* * *

Draco said he had a plan. He was always a brilliant child, and was growing to become an even more brilliant man, but sometimes, I really wonder if he thinks things through before he acts upon them. Although, I shouldn't be talking. He mentioned a way to get Blaise being suspicious, and I jumped at the idea. I didn't even ask him what it was; I just said yes, and that I would do whatever it took. He said I wouldn't like what he had in mind. Yet I still didn't ask if it involved me or anything of the sort, which I guess was my first mistake. My first mistake of many that day, I suppose.

* * *

It had been a week or two since Draco had been in the hospital wing. And as the days ticked by, I kept wondering when his brilliant plan was going happen. Today's the day of the first task, and we still weren't any closer to being **FREE** from Blaise's prying eyes. Whatever the plan was, I just hoped it would come into play soon. I couldn't stand the constant worry that Blaise was going to find out the truth, or already knew, for all we know. I bite my lip, trying to calm the constant wave of nerves as I buttoned my cloak tight. Just as I was about to walk out of the dorm, I ran back to my bunk and grabbed my green and sliver scarf, wrapping it around my neck. The cold was finally starting to seep into Scotland and the snow would soon follow. The whole school was gathering for the first task up in the mountains, and considering the cold, it was ridiculous.

I told the twins I would meet them at the entrance of the arena. It was a long trek, which I was soon coming to regret. I was walking up the dungeon steps when I heard two voices that were all too familiar to me.

"Hey, Lira, fancy meeting you here," Blaise says, as he and Draco stand on the step right behind me. Draco smirks at me, and at that moment, I knew his plan was about to begin. I was excited that this might be all over soon, but also scared of what the plan might entail.

"I suppose so. Anyway I have to get going. My friends are waiting for me," I tell them. I move a few steps up, but Blaise just wasn't giving up.

"Oh, you mean the Weasley twins, right? Why do you even hang out with them, anyway?" He seems legitimately curious, but I know there must be some other reasons for why he's asking. However, I decide to humour his curiosity, and answer his question.

"Well, the twins, unlike you, are actually fun to hang out with." Blaise goes to make another sarcastic comment but Draco interrupts him.

"Actually, Blaise, I have to talk to Lira about something. So why don't you head on before us? We will only be a few minutes."

Blaise gives us a strange look and nods, waling up to the top of the steps. Draco grabs my arm and begins to pull me back down the steps. Just as I look up towards Blaise, I see that he's already looking right at us over his shoulder. I can see an imaginary light bulb click on in his head; this was his moment to find out what we were so secretive about. And that's when my light bulb clicked on, and I knew this had been Draco's plan all along. He knew that Blaise, being the Slytherin he is, would just have to follow us and find out what we were talking about. But the only unanswered question that was turning in my head as Draco pulled me down the dark dungeon halls was this: what was it that he was going to overhear us talking about?

Draco pushes me up against the wall, putting his hands on either side of my head. He was looking down at me as I looked up at him, confused. Blaise couldn't be too far behind, so what was he waiting for?

"Blaise can't be too far behind, so we have to make this quick." I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. Him hovering over me like that was making me nervous.

"Make what quick? Draco, what's going on?" I ask. He pulls one hand off the wall and runs it through his hair.

"Now, whatever happens, I need you to play along no matter what. If you don't, none of this will work. Do you understand?" What was he talking about? What was he going to do? He looked determined, so I knew I had to agree. I could go along with whatever he was going to do, right?

"Yes, I'll play along."

That right there was my first mistake of the day. I don't know why I didn't realize earlier what he was going to do. I guess I just never thought I would be in this situation with my brother, of all people.

"Good, because you're really not going to like it." Then, over his shoulder, I see Blaise trying to look at us behind the stone wall. I give Draco a look so he knows that Blaise is there. Draco kisses my forehead, and somehow, I know the plan has begun.

"We have to be quick. Blaise will be wondering what's taking us so long." I nod up at him and smile, still wondering what was going on.

He brings his lips to my ear and whispers, "I'm so sorry."

He takes my head into both his hands and smashes his lips against mine. My brother was kissing me on the lips! NOT OKAY!

I pause for a moment, not wanting to kiss him back, but I had no choice. I promised him I would go along with it, no matter what happened. So I kept my hands on his chest and kissed him back. Not too much, though; I wasn't that good of an actress.I might have even let out a little moan for good measure. I had my eyes closed to keep up the act while we were kissing, so I couldn't see what Blaise was doing, when all of a sudden, the feeling of Draco's lips on mine was gone, and I open my eyes to see Draco and Blaise on the floor, fighting. I gasp, as Blaise punches Draco in the jaw and stands quickly to his feet. Draco does the same, holding his jaw.

"So this was the big secret! You two have been fucking each other in secret!"

I try not puke in my mouth at the thought of doing that with Draco. Draco looks over at me, not saying anything.

"Childhood friends?" He scoffs. "I should have known."

He turns to me, looking confused.

"Really, Lira? Him, of all people?" He gestures towards my brother. I try not to show the disgust on my face at the thought of it. I decide that I have to end this somehow. I take a step towards Blaise.

"It was never anything real, Blaise, just keep this to yourself. You can't tell anyone, or..."

"Or what? Everyone will know your secret. Oh, Merlin, and to think I actually believed that you two were really good friends all this time. You're my best friend, Draco. All this time, this was the girl that you wouldn't tell me about. The one that you knew I wouldn't approve of."

Draco turns his head to the floor, avoiding eye contact with Blaise.

"I'll keep your little secret. Believe me, I just want to forget this ever happened." He takes one last look at us, and storms away from the scene. I sigh and swear under my breath. Draco pulls his hand away from his face and smirks at me.

"That was your damn plan?" I ask him.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it."

Now it's my turn to scoff. "Not going to like it? That has got to be the most disturbing thing I have ever been through." I bring my arm up to my lips and wipe them with my sleeve.

"Oh, come on, you have to admit that I'm a pretty good kisser."

I shake my head. "You could have at least warned me. You don't just pull your sister into a dark corner and start kissing her and expect her to not be shocked."

He laughs and leans against the wall opposite me. "Well, I have to say, I've kissed many girls, and you're not too shabby, sis."

"Oh, please don't say that."

"And what was that moan?"

"You told me to play along. That was me playing along."

"Oh, sure, whatever you say," he says sarcastically. "

Are you implying I liked it? Because that would be very disturbing."

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying maybe it wasn't me you were thinking about." He raises his eyebrows inquisitively at me. "Does my big sister have a crush on a Weasel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I suspect we've missed the first task."

He pushes off from the wall and walks toward me. Then something Blaise said pops into my head.

"Who was that girl that you wouldn't tell Blaise about? Or was that all part of a plan?"

Draco pretends to not hear me, and begins to walk back towards the steps out of the dungeon.

"Don't ignore me, Malfoy. Does my little brother have a crush?" He just looks over at me, trying not smile. "He does!" I say, smiling. "See, you're not the only one that can read people," I say, catching up to him. He just smirks.

"Whatever you say, Lira."

I just smile. Draco actually had a crush on a girl. I was happy he was finally growing up. We were making our way out of the dungeons and into the halls of the castle when I realise something he had said earlier.

"HEY!" I exclaim, punching him on the shoulder. He looks over at me, holding his arm. 'What?"

"How many girls have you kissed? And I'm not too shabby?" He chuckles.  
"Don't laugh! Tell me; you're supposed to be my innocent little brother." He smirks.  
"I'm far from innocent, and by shabby I mean you could use some practice. Just saying."

I shove him playfully. "I have plenty of practice. Excuse you! And I'm going to need a list of every girl you have ever kissed. I'm your big sister; I need to know these things."

He ruffles my hair. "Well, big sis, you're going to need a lot of parchment."

"DRACO MALFOY!" I yell. He laughs and I punch him on the shoulder again. Before I scold him, we hear a loud roar coming from above us. We both look up at the sky to see a figure on a broomstick rushing towards us. Without noticing, we had made our way to the stone bridge, that had no roof, might I add. Then, we notice that following the figure through the fog is the Hungarian horntail. Draco grabs my arm.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asks. "A giant dragon flying right towards us? Yes, yes it is."

"Then why are we still standing here?" The boy on the broom dives down under that bridge, trying to lose the dragon, not seeing us. He did a good job, considering the dragon was too big to follow. But not so good for us, considering it was heading right for us. I break into a run, still holding onto Draco's arm.

"RUN!"

It crashed into the bridge right behind us. The impact knocked us the ground and stone flew up into the air, landing all around us. Everything was blurry for a few moments, when I look over and see Draco staring at me concernedly. I could see his lips moving, talking to me, but I could only faintly hear his voice. It sounded like he was talking to me in a long tunnel.

"Lira? Lira, are you okay?" I just nodded, because I couldn't get my voice too work. I suddenly felt a shooting pain in my ankle as I try to move. I look down and see a large rock had landed on me and was crushing my ankle. Once my ears stopped ringing, I grabbed Draco's hand and tried to tell him what was wrong.

"Draco, my leg," I say, pointing. He looks down and notices what I'm talking about.

"Merlins beard, Lira! We have to get you to the hospital wing." Just as he was shoving the rock off my leg, the dragon comes flying out of the misty ravine, headed to search for the boy. Draco picks me up bridal style and take his wand out of his robes. He mutters a sleeping spell, and I can feel my eyes begin to close as I drift off in a blissful sleep,free from the searing pain in my ankle.


	7. Chapter 7

Colours of the Soul

Chapter 7

* * *

I watched as her small, fair hands tucked the sheets and blankets under each bed on the other side of the room. I had been doing this for about five minutes, and she still hadn't looked up. It was fascinating watching her work because she always did it with such grace.

Her hair was always long and sleek. She would always hum a tune as she worked, which sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I could have heard it.

I was content to say the least. I had missed a few days of classes, but I had gotten Fred, George and my other friends to bring me my work, so I wouldn't fall too far behind. Not that I did it all. Turns out I had been extremely stressed lately, and I needed the time to relax a bit.

Iris finished what she was doing and came over to the side of my bed.

"Well, look who's awake ..." she says, whilst mixing the potion I had been drinking for two days.

I just smile at her, not really saying anything. She had been the one taking care of me, and she had taken care of Draco as well, so I trusted her, just not completely yet. So I just kept to making small conversation, and observing her when she wasn't paying attention.

I know, I know. Sounds kinda creepy, but quoting something that Fred once said: "It's not creepy if it's not for a creepy reason" or something along those lines.

I smile as I think about it, and Iris looks over at me for the side table.

"What's got you so cheery this morning?"

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and stretch out on the bed.

"Nothing, it's just nice having some time not having to worry about school and such."

She smiles as she brings me a tray with my breakfast. When she sets it down on my lap, I see her give a glance at the stack of books at the end of my bed. She shakes her head and goes back to working on something on my side table.

Iris was such a nice person and an amazing nurse. Just yesterday, some second year came in as half dog due to an illegal Polyjuice potion gone wrong. She handled it perfectly, and they were out of the wing faster than even Hermione had been when she had done the same two years earlier. I just couldn't understand why she would want to stay here at Hogwarts. instead of using her talents out in the world or at a Wizarding hospital. There must be something holding her here, but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out.

I had just met her a few weeks ago for the first time, but now I guess you could call us friends. Since she had been taking care of me, I found out she was just as gifted at potions as I am, and we had quite a few other things in common. She even told me that I would probably make a great Healer. I couldn't see it, though. I actually had no idea what I wanted to do once I graduated. It was only two years away, so I suppose I should start getting ideas, shouldn't I?

Without realizing it, I started frowning just thinking about all the stress I will have to go through next year. She notices my sudden change in mood, stops what she's doing, and sits down on the bed beside me.

"Okay, now where did the frown come from?" she asks, concerned.

I didn't really feel like explaining my whole 'I have no plans for the future' problem, so I went with the biggest crisis I had of late. Other than my secret.

"Well, I just realized I have a lot of homework that I haven't even started on yet," I lie.

She smiles, grabs one of the books off the end table and places it on her lap. It was my charms book, and charms, as a matter of fact, was the subject I was struggling with most at the moment. I wasn't bad at it; just this unit was bringing down my grade.

"Well, you're in luck. I have not other patients, and nothing else better to do. Why don't I help you?"

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't want to keep you. Or bore you, for that matter. You've already been through all of this, and believe me, if I were you, I wouldn't want to open up another text book for the rest of my life."

She opens up to the page in my charms book that I had marked off and looks down at it, silently reading. In between that she just shrugs and says, "Like I said, I've got nothing else better to do."

She keeps her head down, continuing to read. I just smile while she isn't looking and grab some parchment and a quill. Today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"And then Hannah comes running down the hall, screaming..."

"They've got me, they've got me. Help! They've got me!" Fred imitates.

"You should have been there..." George says.

"It was the funniest one yet," Fred finishes.

I'm holding my stomach as I try not to laugh too hard at the boys shenanigans. Even though I had been in the hospital wing for a few days, they had kept me up to date on all the pranks and gossip of the school.

Iris told me I might be getting out after dinner tonight, once Madam Pomfrey assesses my injury. But that's later.

The twins were eating dinner with me in the hospital wing and telling me stories. I took another bite of my mashed potatoes and pushed my plate aside. Just as George was about to break into the next story, the doors swing open, and I see the mop of white-blonde hair making its way towards us.

Immediately, George and Fred both stiffen and shift in their seats. As Draco reaches my side, he gives the twins a glance and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, take the sticks out of your asses, Weasels, I promised Lira I would be nice." He says this as he gives them a snide look.

They just keep staring him down, not changing their mood. He turns to me and smiles, but he has a worried look in his eyes.

"How are you feeling? I talked to Iris, and she said you would be out soon."

"Yeah, hopefully after dinner. It will be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight."

He pulls up a chair on the opposite side of the bed as the twins continue to ignore him. He goes to start a conversation, when George interrupts.

"It's your fault that she's in here, ya know. If you didn't keep her from meeting us before the first task, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, I'm sorry that you weren't her top priority at the time. It wasn't my fault Saint Potter led that blasted dragons towards the school," Draco's snaps back.

George and Fred both stand up from their chairs and lean over the bed towards Draco.

Fred comments first. "What were you too doing that kept you so long?"

He looks between Draco and me. Now Draco is on his feet as well. So much for a nice peaceful evening.

"That is none of your concern, Weasley!" he states, as he moves away from the bed.

George could tell that Fred wasn't getting anything out of Draco, so he turns to me.

"Well, Lira, what were you and Malfoy doing that kept you from the first task?" he asks.

I look at Draco with horror. We hadn't thought of what to say if people asked. He quickly jumps to my rescue.

"We had some business with our families that had to be taken care of. Are you happy now?"

Wow, he really was good a lying. I mean, I wasn't too bad myself, but for some reason I just couldn't lie to the twins. I must be out of practice, since I was always lying with them. George gives Draco one last glare and backs down, sitting back in his chair. Fred stays standing, not taking his eyes off Draco. They didn't trust him. I mean, I could understand why, but it was beginning to become troublesome. How much longer could I keep this secret from my best friends? And what would happen if they found out? Would they even be my best friends anymore?

Draco says he will see me later in the common room and takes his leave quickly. He didn't want to risk anymore questions, I was guessing. Once the door shuts behind him, they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Look, guys I'm sorry that..."

George holds up his hand to stop me.

"It's not your fault. It really wasn't any of our business. We just worry about you, that's all."

Fred continues. "Seeing you in the hospital bed makes us scared. Some of the pranks we do could get you hurt, and we don't want anything to happen to you."

George puts his hand on mine, laying beside me on the bed.

"Plus, we don't trust Draco. And we know you do, but you can't make us change our views of him when he's been the same since we met him."

I nod, understanding where they were coming from. I didn't want to spend any more time in this bed than they wanted either.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And about Draco, I'm not asking you to be best friends with him. Just be civil, and maybe he will be back. He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be," I tell them.

The just nod and start going on about some other random thing to change the subject. I cared about the twins a lot; they were my best friends. I couldn't stand lying to them, and I couldn't stand the thought of losing them over some secret, either. If they kept being suspicious like this,

we will have to deal with them next. And they will be a lot more complicated than Blaise was. I can feel the frown creep onto my face as a begin to stress over what to do next. Looks like my stress free days are over. I slam my book shut on my lap, and try to mentally prepare myself for the winter months to come.

* * *

I lean back in my chair with my arms crossed, scowling at the now desk-free charms room. Sure I hated charms, but I hated public ways to humiliate myself more. Professor McGonagall stands beside a huge record player and goes on and on about some ball that's a tradition for the Triwizard tournament. All the girls, including some Slytherins, look excited, whilst I, on the other hand, looked just as upset as the males on the other side of the room did. I mean, it's not that I couldn't dance; sure, I could get with the beat of the music. But waltzing, that was a completely different story. George and Fred were snickering whilst looking at me across the room. I had confessed to them once that I hated dancing, and dances alike. So naturally, as the great friends they are, they had to make fun of me for it.

McGonagall finishes her speech, and tells us to all stand up and find partners to practice with. She started the record, and all the girls stand up, dancing with each other since the boys refused. However, I stayed seated.

I couldn't believe we had to go to some stupid ball. I guess I'll just spend Christmas Eve down in the dungeons, practicing some charms or something. I could see that some boys were getting stared down by the Professor, and they stood up to dance with some of the girls. When I looked back over to where the twins were sitting, they were nowhere to be found. Then suddenly, I feel a presence standing in front of me. I look up and see George's smiling face.

"Care for a dance?" he says in a posh accent.

I un-weave my arms and sit up in my chair, looking at him straight on.

"No, no, no. I don't dance," I tell him. He just shakes his head, his long orange hair falling in his face.

"Well, that won't do, will it?"

He grabs my hand, and swiftly pulls me out of my chair. He pulled me a little too hard, and I end up a little too close. My chest is against his, and we're almost tumbling to the floor. I push away a little so I could look up at him.

"What are you doing?"

I would hate to step on his toes one too many times. I pretty sure he needed those to do all the running he does. He just ignores me and puts one hand in mine, and the other on my waist. I flinch a little, not used to the close contact. He begins to lead me across the floor, and I look down at my feet to make sure I don't make a mistake. Once we get to the other side of the room, I move away from him, but don't let go of his hand. I pull him off the dance floor to the other side of the room. He looks startled and confused.

"Seriously, George, what are you doing?"

"I'm teaching you how to dance, of course."

I roll my eyes and say sarcastically, "Of course."

With that, he grabs my hand again and pulls me back out onto the dance floor, almost taking out a pair of Slytherin's. They glare at us, but George gives them a cheeky grin and then just continue dancing. He turns back to me and winks. I just smile up at him, and then look back down at my feet, making sure I don't mess up. It didn't really help that every once and a while, I would catch some student staring at us. Oh, come on people, is it really that weird to see two friends waltzing? But maybe they were more confused about the fact that he was a Weasley, and I'm a Slytherin. If only they knew that I was a Malfoy too.

We keep going around for a while in silence, only talking when he was telling me what to do so I wouldn't step on my his toes. Once I had gotten the hang of it, and he didn't have to worry about me stepping on him – or worse - he started up a conversation.

"So, since you don't have to worry about killing anyone with you dancing anymore..." he begins to say.

I take my hand out of his for a moment, and slap him on the chest, giggling.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my dancing!"

He laughs and continues. "If you would have let me finish," he says, raising his eyebrows at me. "I was going to ask you if you plan on going to the ball?"

Wait, was that a question, or was that him asking?

"I don't know. Are you going?"

I turn the question back on him. I wasn't sure if he was just making conversation, or if he had another motive for asking. You could never tell with him or Fred.

"Well, that depends," he tells me.

He winks at Fred as we waltz past him. Once George's back was to Fred, I give him a look over George's shoulder. He just shrugs and smirks at me. They were definitely up to something. The must still think I don't know them very well, that I wouldn't notice the winking and strange questions. Well, jokes on them; seems I'm going to play along for now and see what happens. I turn my attention back to my redhead friend.

"Depends on what?" I ask.

Just then, we almost run into a another couple, and he shuffles me to the side and SPINS me. I thought I was gonna fall over, but he grabs me and pulls me back up close to him. We continue dancing, and I'm utterly shell shocked.

"Where did you learn to do that?!"

"Mum had a phase before Ron was born when she wanted all of her children to be able to dance. Fred and I excelled, of course!"

I just smile. The thought of the young twins being taught how to dance made me laugh. The must have made joke out of everything. I was surprised I hadn't been taught how to dance when I was young. I knew Draco had been taught. I guess as the b***, you don't get special treatment.

I then realize that he avoided my question.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question."

"Well, what was the question?"

"You know what the question was, George!"

"Do I?" His face cracks into a wide grin as he realizes he is getting under my skin.

"Don't avoid it!"

He laughs. "I didn't avoid it. We got distracted."

"Okay, well answer it now." I notice that he pulls me a little closer as we continue to dance.

"Answer what?"

"George Weasley!"

He smirks at me again, and blows a strand of hair out of his face.

"It depend if I have a date," he finally blurts out. At first, I didn't realize that he said it.

"So you won't go to the ball unless you have a date?" I question him. That was a stupid reason, in my opinion.

"Yes. Fred already has his eye on someone. So of course I can't go alone."

I roll my eyes at him. "Okay? So who are you going to ask, Mr. Waltz Expert?"

"I have someone in mind, actually."

I look around, and see that everyone was starting to disperse. Only some people were left on the dance floor. One of the couples included us. I motion to George for us to get off the dance floor. I let go of his hand and take my hand off his shoulder. He follows my action. When we reach the side, I continue on with our conversation.

"So who's the 'lucky' lady?" I tease.

"That's for me to know, and her to find out."

I roll my eyes at him again and turn to pick up my book bag. Then the bell rings, and everyone begins to file out of the charms room, chattering and gossiping about the ball. Well, next month should be pretty interesting.

Both Fred and George fall into step on either side of me as we walk to our next class. I look up at George, trying to see if he would give anything away about this mystery girl. He didn't watch anyone in the hall or stare at someone too long. All he did was laugh and make jokes with his brother and I. Well, who ever this mystery girl was, she sure was lucky. And in for a surprise.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey , so i know it has been forever but lots has been going on and i was on vacation (I WENT TO HARRY POTTER LAND IT WAS AMAZEBALLS) and there was some site trouble but it all okay now and the story will continue. In the next coule chapters after this one things are gonna start getting intense so get ready. And pls pls review it really brightens my day. So let me know what you think of the story or any theory's you have. **


	8. Chapter 8

Colours of the Soul

Chapter 8

* * *

"Mr Weasley, Miss Depree, it seems you two have gotten into quite a bit trouble this afternoon."

George slumps down in his chair and crosses his arms across his chest. I don't think I've ever seen George this upset. The twins never really got angry or sad. They always seem so cheerful. Sure, they definitely had their far share of detentions, but this time it was different.

"No more than usual, professor," George responds.

Professor McGonagall just stares at him. I sit there with my ankles crossed under the chair and my hands sitting in my lap. I had gotten my first ever detention a few months ago. When I had become a part of the twins pranking group, I had told them that I could not get another one. Since then, I've loosened up a little. But sitting here in the headmaster's office I knew I had - mind my language - fucked up big time.

"Mr Weasley, I have dealt with you and your brothers pranking for the last six years. I have to say, some of them were quite funny, but this time, you went a little too far. And not to mention you have now entangled Miss Depree into your mess." She says the last part while tilting her head towards me.

George looks at me sympathetically. He knew I had told him that this wasn't a very good idea. So I could tell he felt guilty. I just gave him a look, saying it was my choice to get involved.

"Professor, this isn't all George's fault. It's not like he forced me to help him." I jump to George's defence.

I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do in this situation. I wasn't used to this kind of thing. Plus, Fred wasn't here to do all the talking like he normally was. Believe me, in any other situation, Fred would be sitting right here with us. He wasn't though, because he made sure he wasn't caught.

"Miss Depree, believe me when I say that you will be getting the same punishment as Mr Weasley. Though I do wonder; where is the third musketeer?"

George and I look at each other. We had come up with a cover story very quickly so we knew what to say.

"He was out shopping for the Ball, Professor. I suspect he still is, actually," George tells her.

I just nod my head, agreeing. Her eyes squint at us, as if she was trying to figure out if we were lying. Unluckily for her, we had been prepared to cover for Fred.

"Speaking of the ball, I think that will do just the thing." She states, clapping her hands together.

George and I both give her a confused look. What was she talking about? What did any of this have to do with the ball?  
Of course it had something to do with the ball. The whole reason we had to cover for Fred was because of this stupid ball. If he hadn't promised Angelina that he would be there no matter what, then maybe George and I wouldn't be sitting here getting who knows how many detentions. George decides to ask the question we were both wondering.

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't follow. What does any of this have to do with the ball?"

"Well Mr Weasley, you and Miss Depree will have detentions every night for the next week. You will each have a different task, so that you won't get into anymore trouble together, I would hope."She says giving us a booth a glare over her glasses.

George shoots up in his chair and looks at me with a stricken face. I'm sorry, I'm really confused, what was the big deal? At least we weren't suspended, right? Then I put together what day it was today. It was exactly a week from Christmas Eve. Which meant that...

"Professor, that means we have detention on Christmas Eve. What about the ball?!" George says, looking anguished.

That means we will be spending Christmas Eve, alone, doing who knows what. Well, this Christmas was going to suck.

"Yes, that will be your extra punishment for what you did today." She smiles as if she's pleased with her form of punishment.I have to say, it was rather clever to make us miss the ball. After all , the whole reason we were in trouble was because we slipped a fifth year a love potion and made sure that this girl that hates him was the first one he saw. Given this, he tried to make advances on her that did not end well. He may have tried to jump out a window or something along those lines. A window that was on the twentieth floor? Oops?

"But what if we had dates? We can't just bail on them!" George says.

Neither of us had dates; what was he going on about? I wasn't even planning to go. This detention was probably going to be more exciting than whatever I would have ended up doing. She seems to think about this for a moment, and then turns to me.

"Well, Miss Depree, do you have a date for the Yule ball?" she asks me. I can tell by the smirk playing on her lips that she knows the answer. I look over at George. He looks quite upset about this, although I couldn't understand why. I just shake my head and look down at the floor.

"And you, Mr Weasley?"

"No professor..." he tells her.

"Well then, you both are free to go. Please make your way to dinner, there will be some left for the both of you."

I go to stand up. I wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible. The portraits of all the past headmasters were looking at us with disgust, and it was starting to creep me out. Before I could even tuck in my chair, George was talking again.

"Professor, please, it's Christmas Eve on Saturday. At least let Lira and I serve our detention together. It would be cruel to make us spend our Christmas Eve alone, wouldn't it?"

I raise my eyebrows at his comment. Maybe George did have some of the sweet-talking that his brother has. I was actually glad that he had asked this; in all honesty, I didn't want to spend that night of all nights alone. She seems to think about this for moment. During this time, George looks back at me, smiling and giving me a wink. I smile back, thanking him.

"I suppose you're right. You may serve your detention on Christmas Eve together. Now run along and eat dinner. And please try not to get anyone else almost killed while on your way," she says, as a small smile comes to her lips.

George and I both nod and quickly exit the room. We walk toward the main hallway in silence for a while, before George makes a comment.

"I should hurry back. Fred will want to know what happened," he states. I could tell he was trying to look for the right words to say, but couldn't find them. He felt guilty for getting me a weeklong detention and for making me spend Christmas Eve grading papers. What he didn't know was that I was relieved. This way I, had a legit excuse if someone asked me why I wasn't going.

"Look, George, it's okay. I'm not upset about the detentions or about Christmas Eve. You don't have to worry about me being mad at you," I tell him. He just looks up at me with a half grin on his face, though his eyes still showed signs of worry.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure the day you agreed to become part of our pranking group, you said no more detentions. And I'm pretty sure a week of detentions is a big deal," he says.I look at him for a moment. I had never seen George frown for so long in the whole time I had known him. His constant smile was part of the reason everyone liked being around him so much. I shove my shoulder into him and smile up at him. It was amazing how much taller he was than me.

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?"

He just looks at me strangely.

"Well, since then, because of you and your brother, I've loosened up a little. Plus, I've got to catch up on the detention score somehow," I tell him. He smiles widely at this. The twins had told me in the first few weeks of knowing them that they keep track of how many detentions they each have. It's kinda like a competition of eternal pranking glory. If you ask me, I think it should be the one with less detentions that wins, but you never really can understand a teenage boys mind, can you?

"Well, as long as you're not going to resent me for the rest of your life for getting you seven detentions in row," he says.

"Well, when you put it that way.." I say, grinning. He just slings his arm over my shoulder, putting some of his weight on me. We walk like that the rest of the way towards the Great Hall. The more and more time I spent with the twins, the more and more I got used to actually having friends. Okay, that sounded really sad. What I mean is I never really could count on anyone for my whole left, except for myself. Now I have Fred, George, and Hermione. I would trust them with my life if it came down to that.

Just before we made it through the doors to the Great Hall, we heard someone calling us.

"Lira, George! Wait!"

We stop half way through our stride and turn toward the grand staircase. Swiftly walking towards us was Hermione Granger. Then I realize that none other than Harry Potter and George's younger brother, Ron, were walking behind her, trying to catch up.

"Hello, Hermione, Harry, Ron," George says, nodding to each of them.

Before either of us could get a word in, Ron breaks into the conversation.

"Hermione, you're being unreasonable. How was I supposed to know you already had a date? And for god's sake, I said you were a girl. How is that a bad thing?" he says. I could tell he was out of breath from chasing her down the steps.

"Ronald, I don't have time for this. I need to talk to Lira about something. I can't stand to look at you right now, anyway," she tells him. George and I just look at each other, confused as to what this argument was about. I try breaking in to relive the tension between the trio.

"I don't believe we have ever met," I say, looking between Ron and Harry. "I'm Lira Depree."

Ron turns to me and gives me a nod and a smile. Harry steps down another step so he's standing face to face with me and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lira. We've heard quite a bit about you," he says, smiling. I smile back and look over at George, and he just shrugs.

"Hopefully all good things?" I question Harry.

"Well, of course, the twins speak very highly of you."

As we were talking, I got a very good look at harry. He had grown up a bit in the few years he had been at Hogwarts. He was taller now, about the same height as me. His hair was still very black and very messy. And of course, his glasses were always broken in some way or another. Just as he was going to say something else, I put my hand on his shoulder and pull out my wand. He looked confused for a moment before I said, "Oculus Repairo". Then in a few moments, his glasses were as good as new, and his hair was slightly blow off his forehead , clearly showing the famous scar.

"Sorry about that, Harry. I didn't mean to over step my bearings or anything."

He just shrugs it off, pulling off his glasses looking at them and then placing them back on his face.

"That's okay, I'm sure they needed a fix, anyway. You know, now I really can see why you and Herms are friends," he tells me. I just laugh.

Hermione says she needs to speak with me. At this comment, the boys said they would wait for us. All Hermione had to do was say it was "girl" talk and the boys were out of there faster than you could say "Quidditch".

Then, Hermione began to tell me the story of how Viktor Krum had asked her to the Yule ball. After that, we talked for a while, and in the excitement of our conversation, I didn't feel like eating in the dungeons so we got the elves to bring us down some food. After that, I slowly made my way back to my dorm. On the way there, I ran into Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Lira, how are you doing this evening?" he asks while looking over his half-moon specs.

"Very well given the day's events, Professor. And you?"

"Ah, yes, you and Mr Weasley got into a bit of trouble this afternoon. I heard. Well hopefully with your punishment, you will both learn."

Without another word, he continues down the hall, humming to himself. The man confused me sometimes; he was very strange. I don't let myself dwell on it for long, though. I had many other things to worry about this week. I keep walking down the hall.

* * *

"Okay, make sure you tell Mother that I'm sorry I didn't come. Do you remember what I told you to say?" I say as I zip up the last of my brother's bags.

Draco was heading home after the Yule Ball tonight. I would not be joining him. I felt as if now just wasn't a good time to be in Malfoy Manor. He just sighs at my constant pestering and continues to fail at tying his tie.

"Draco, come on, I know I've said it a thousand times but you have to get it right. If your father finds out the only reason I didn't come was because of him, then he would be furious. You have to have the facts straight," I tell him as I shoo his hands away from his tie and begin to tie it myself. He just stands in front of the mirror, fixing his hair, looking right over my head. When I notice he's not listening to me, I stand on my tiptoes so I'm face to face with him.

"Just say it one more time for me?" I ask him with puppy dog eyes.

"Lira wants to catch up on her school work that she missed while she was in the Hospital. She's sorry she didn't come, but she wanted me to tell you that she will see you all in the summer," he says, grumbling under his breath. "There, you happy now?" he asks.

I smile and pat down his shirt as I finish his tie. "Very much, thank you."

"Look, I know you and my father don't really get along, but that's no reason not to see mother at Christmas. She misses you every day, you know?" He says, trying to guilt trip me. It wasn't going to work though. Believe me, I was heartbroken that I wasn't going to see mother, but didn't stop my gut from twisting whenever I thought of going back to Malfoy Manor.

"It's not going to work, Draco. I'm not going, and you can't change my mind." I say this as I'm reaching for the rose that I'm going to pin to his jacket.

"What if I wanted you to come?" he says, his voice suddenly getting low.

I look up from pinning the rose, and he looks sadly down at me. I only got to see this side of Draco when we were alone. He was only my half-brother, but sometimes I felt like we were so alike we could be the same person.

"I would love nothing more than to spend Christmas together without me and your Father getting into a fight. Or us ignoring each other for the whole two weeks. But it never turns out that way. You and mother both will have a better and more peaceful break without me there. Plus, I really do need to catch up on my work," I tell him, sliding my hand down his arms and grabbing his hands, giving them a tight squeeze. He stands there, looking at me for a moment, before he moves away.

"Sometimes... I just wish you were my full sister. I wish that mother hadn't cheated. I wish that things weren't so complicated." He says this as his back is turned towards me. I walk up behind him and I put my hand on his shoulder. He swiftly turns around and brings me into a tight hug.

"Have a good Christmas, sis," he whispers into my ear. Then as fast as he had given me the hug, he moved away. He didn't even say anything else as he left the dorms to go to the dance that I would not be attending.

"You too, little brother..." I say to the empty room. "You too."

* * *

I was on my way to the charms room to meet George and his head of house. It turns out we would be marking first years papers for the next few hours. What a fun thing to do on Christmas Eve, right? Not really.

As I walk down the hall, I could see all the paintings were really getting into the Christmas spirit. It kinda made me sadder that I was being locked in the charms room all night. A least I wouldn't be alone, thanks to George. Speaking of George, I hadn't seen much of Fred all week. It was like he was avoiding me; when I asked George about it, he just said that he was stressed about the ball, and plus, he thought I was mad at him for the detentions too. Was everyone that scared of me when it came to these things? I should really use these things to my advantage more often.

I finally reach the charms room and step inside. George was already there, sitting at one of the desks at the front of the room with papers all around him. He didn't see me come in, so I observe him for a moment. He had a quill in his hand and was scratching his head, looking down at the papers, mumbling about how in the world eleven year olds could make so many mistakes. I wasn't planning on making myself known yet, but i couldn't help but giggle. George's head shoots up, and he turns around to see me standing there. His face breaks into a half smile.

"Finally decided to show up, eh, Depree?" he asks me. I look up to the front of the room where the clock sat on the wall.

"I'm right on time, actually. You're just early. Making more work for yourself, it seems," I tell him.

"Actually, the Professor made me come early so that she could head to the ball."

"Well, I'm not going to be here any longer than I have to be," I say as I plop myself down in the seat next to George's. He just laughs and continues staring down at the paper in front of him. I lean over and grab a paper off the stack that we had been left, and dipped my quill into some ink. We sit for no longer than a few minutes marking silently, before the classroom door slams shut and locks. I jump slightly in my seat, and accidentally hit George with my quill,leaving a black ink blob on his shirt.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that quill, Missy," he says, pointing at me.

"Oh, Merlin, sorry, it just scared me is all. I know a spell that will get that right out!" I tell him, apologizing. He just shrugs and runs a hand through his hair.

"It's not that big of a deal, it's just I only get so many shirts, Lira," he says, looking down.

I now realize what he meant. I knew that the Weasleys weren't the most well off of pureblood families. Most of Fred and George's old uniforms were from their older brothers. I jump up then and take out my wand.

"Well, come on then, stand up. I'll get it out for you," I say, motioning for him to stand up from the desk.

He puts down his quill carefully and stands up in front of me. I realize that my head is perfectly level with where the blob of ink is. He is so tall I have to look up at him. He shyly smiles down at me. I grab his shirt slightly so I could get my wand closer to the stain. Because of this, George lurches forward a little.

"Woah, Lira. Calm down; the stain didn't do anything to you!" he jokingly tells me.

I let go of his shirt and step back a little, trying to look down so he couldn't see me blush. I then begin to mutter the incantation under my breath. The stain was starting to fade, when suddenly because of the how quiet everything was, I hear the sound of music coming from a distance. I pause, trying to strain my ears to listen. George looks down, wondering why I stopped, and goes to say something.

"Lira? Is something wrong? I..."

I put my finger up to his lips so he would stop talking.

"Shhh... can you hear that?"

He then shuts up and turns his head up. He looks down at me, then smiles and nods. I smile back. Then without any notice, he grabs my hand, not saying a word, and pulls me out to the open space at the front of the room. He places one hand on my waist and the other in my hand. I go along with what he's doing and step closer to him, like we were taught. We then start to dance. He guides me across the floor, looking down at me the whole time. Not leaving my eyes. I just stare back. We weren't looking down at our feet, we were just dancing. Together. It was a great feeling, just going with the music, not worrying if we were doing it right or not. It felt peaceful and right. No one watching us or judging. It was just us. Having fun together like we always do. My lips curl into a wide grin, George doing the same. His hand on my waist pulls me closer, and as a fast part comes up in the song, he dips me down and I come up laughing, putting both my hands on his chest.

"Oh, Merlin, that's so much more fun when we're alone!" I say, continuing to laugh. He still has his one arm around my waist, and he brings his other hand up to my hair, which was a messy wave of curls due to the dip. He pushes the piece that always falls in front of my face behind my ear. I think about how easy it would be to just kiss him right now. Did I just say that? Lira, stop thinking crazy. I bring one of my hands up to pat down my hair.

"That one always falls out. No matter what I do, it just won't stay out of the way," I state.

"I know," he says. I move away from him as the music stops. We couldn't hear anything anymore. I grab my wand off the desk and point at his chest.

"We better get that stain out before it sets too much. Then it will never come out," I say, laughing, still trying to catch my breath. I begin the spell again, but it seems like it wasn't coming out all the way. I had to get this out for him, if not then he would have one less shirt, and it was my fault after all.

"It's not coming out all the way. If you give it to me later, I can get at the stain from the inside of the shirt and it should come out," I tell him, slipping my wand back in my robes.

I turn my back to him and go to sit back down in the chair, when I feel him tap on my shoulder. I turn, and George is standing there with arm outstretched, his dress shirt in his hand, handing it to me. Although, I wasn't really paying attention to the shirt as I pulled it out of his hand, because he was shirtless, standing in front of me. I tried my best to not let my jaw drop as I took it all in. Although my lips were slightly parted as I let out a quiet sigh. Oh gosh, he was attractive. Stop, Lira, he's your best friend; don't let Draco be right about you. My face turns bright red as I swiftly turn around and place the shirt on the table. I turn it inside out while my hands are shaking and begin to say the spell under my breath between curses. I had to stop thinking like this. George was my best friend. He didn't like me in that way. No way, not on the Grey book.

"Are you okay, Lira? You seem flustered," George says from behind me.

I was using every cell in my body not to turn around. Cause if I turned around, who knows what stupid thing I would do. I was stuck in a locked classroom late at night with a shirtless boy. Not to mention this boy was one of my best friends, and I may have a crush on him. Did I just say that? Fuck.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really hot. Is it hot in here? You look hot." I mentally slap myself across the face. "I mean are you hot? Do you think we could open a window or something?" I continue rambling. Can I just crawl into a hole and die now, thanks? Voldie, do me a favour, and kill me now.

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda warm in here. I can open a window if you want." I turn towards him, and he brings his hand up and runs it through his hair like he always does. It was like he knew he was killing me from the inside right now. Oh, Merlin, help me... everything was going perfectly fine until he look his freaking shirt off. Sure, I had kinda thought about kissing him while were dancing, but that happens, right? How long had I felt this way, who knows. All I know now is that I need him to put his shirt back on, or I would probably jump out that window. I finish up with his shirt and turn around and shove it back at him.

"No, it's fine, put this back on. I'll do it myself."

He catches it, and I can see him opening it up to put it back on as I make my way to the window. Once I get there, I open it and stand there for a minute, taking in the fresh night air. I would have been admiring the view, too, but it was already too dark to see anything but the lights on the other side of the castle. I then feel a presence behind me, and turn around to see George. It should be all good now, right? No. His shirt was still half-open as he was still buttoning it up. Okay, time to go back to that window-jumping plan. He sees me looking at him weirdly, and continues to button up his shirt, stepping closer to me.

"Are you sure you're okay? You got kinda jumpy all of a sudden," he says.

Yeah, well, you kinda got naked all of a sudden. Now we're even. Once he has his shirt buttoned up all the way, I try to calm myself down. Although, it was hard considering, I had just realized that I have feelings for George and I had no idea what I was going to do about them. Keeping them to myself and never being in this kinda situation sounded like good idea to start.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. It just got really hot all of a sudden," I tell him. He just nods, smiling.

"Thanks for getting that stain out. You're a lifesaver Lira. You're gonna make a great wife some day," he says, winking.

"Oh really?" I question.

"Why, of course. Any man will be lucky to have you."

Wow, that makes me feel so much better.

I just smirk jokingly and sit back down at my desk, trying to get the papers finished. He joins me, and we sit talking and joking around for the rest of the night. What he didn't know was that I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. What in Merlin's name was I gonna do? George and I were best friends; we couldn't have those kinds of feelings toward each other, could we? I mean, I wasn't even that pretty or skinny. I was just Lira Malfoy, although he didn't know that. I had to get rid of whatever these feeling were. It could ruin our friendship, maybe even more than the secret would.  
I just tuck the annoying strand of hair behind my ear and continue to write. The rest of the year should interesting.

* * *

Christmas Day….

Narcissa Malfoy's POV

I was walking down the hall towards the main entrance of the house, when I hear the door open. I quicken my step down the hall, and when I turn the corner, I see Draco standing there alone. Lira wasn't anywhere in site. Lira had stayed at Hogwarts. Oh, goodness, I missed her so much, I missed seeing her smile and her laugh and how happy and carefree she was all the time.

This meant I wasn't going to see her for another six months. I realize that Lucius was staring at Draco.

I could hear him faintly ask, "Where's your sister, Draco?"

My son just stared at his father. Not saying a word, he had a look of disgust in his eyes. He, like me, was upset that his sister hadn't come home for the holidays. He looks away from his father, like couldn't even bear to look at him. He then flips his trunk back off the ground and walks towards me in the doorframe.

He leans close and whispers in my ear, "Lira's staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. She has to catch up on the work she missed. I'll be up in my room if you need me," he says with no emotion.

It was a bunch of lies; she could have come home and brought her homework with her. But Lira was always one to avoid conflict if she had the chance.

He pushes past me and I just stand in the doorway, watching Lucius as he stared at the entranceway.

He knows.

He knows it's his fault that she's not coming. Whenever she did, she was never really as happy as when we were out in London or in Diagon Alley. She and Lucius always fought. Mostly over the fact that he didn't treat her like a real part of the family. Of course, I knew my husband better than he thought I did; I knew he only acted so distant and rude to her all the time to help himself.

I didn't help that Lucius was teaching Draco that mudbloods and half-bloods were scum. She thought he was poisoning her brother's mind with lies. Like always, she was right. Although Lucius didn't believe in these things himself, the Dark Lord did. He didn't dare defy the Dark Lord for all of our sakes.

I remember when Lira was born and the Dark Lord was still in power. We were so afraid he would see through our secret. I was sure I was gonna lose my baby girl. I could tell he was beginning to become suspicious of us, of what having a half-blood in the house meant for us. But then a baby of all things defeated him. To this day we have to keep her hidden, in fear that one day, he will come back and break apart our dysfunctional family. I have feeling someday, I won't be able to keep it from her. She'll know everything; it could save her, or it could destroy her. Lira...

I walk over to my husband, standing beside the armchair. One of his hands was leaning on the arm rest to hold himself up. I put my hand on his shoulder. I can tell he tenses up a little.

"It's because of me isn't it?" he asks me, still facing the doorway.

Both of us were silently hoping she would walk through the door, smiling and out of breath. "Sorry, Mum, Draco hexed me back at the gates. He has a prankster in him afterALL." But she didn't.

It was just an empty doorway. I tell him something that he already knows.

"She doesn't like the conflict; she's just doing what she thinks will make us all happy." I feel him take in a sharp breath. He turns around and takes his cane from its resting place against the wall and begins to walk towards the hall. I watch him go, as I sit down on the arm rest. He then stops in the doorframe where Draco and I had once stood.

"Neither do I..." he says over his shoulder, and then he is gone. I wouldn't see him for three days after that.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Okay so the next chapter has a huge time jump. Things are about to start happening very reason for this is because i only put in these first chapter's to build up my oc and her realtionship with the other characters and to give you guys some back story on her. The time jump start at the end of this year. At the third task. After that it goes on again for while and then it times jumps again but I'm not gonna tell you to when or whatever cause spoilers. Anyway like i said the only reason i do this is because i don't want to bore you guys all the stuff in between it isn't in there cause its not necessary or important. So just keep reading and if it seem like I'm skipping important stuff , I'm not , at least not in this story's case. Lira real and more interesting story begins after she graduates , hint hint. Anyway hope you all enjoy my story and i love you all for reading ( keep doing that btw its makes me happy) and review that also makes me very happy!_


	9. Chapter 9

Colours of the Soul

Chapter 9

* * *

Late June

Draco's POV

"Yes, Mum, I know, I know. I won't forget this time. I'm not twelve anymore," I say, looking down at my mother's face in the fireplace.

"I'm just worried about you and your sister, Draco. I haven't seen her in almost a year," she complains. Her aged eyes look at me through the flames.

I can see my mother keep looking over her shoulder, just as I was. We could not let anyone over hear our conversation. I only decided to speak with her like this because the common rooms were empty. Everyone was on their way to the third task. There were only a few more days of the term left and then we were all on our way home for the summer. I was beyond happy; two Potter-free months. It was going to be great.

"I know, but you'll get to see her soon, don't worry," I tell her. I could tell she was still upset about not seeing Lira at Christmas. But she needed to stop worrying about us so much. I love my mother, but sometimes she can be so overprotective.

"Draco, your sister..." she says in a hushed tone. I lean closer to the fire. I couldn't get any closer or my hair would likely catch alight but I wanted to be sure that this would only be heard by me.

"Is there a boy? Because in her letters, it sounds like there's boy." I groan and move a little away from the fire. You have to be kidding me. My mother was asking me if my sister has a boyfriend, or boy toy, whatever. I mean, I didn't even want to think about the fact that I had kissed Lira early that year. For a good reason, though that didn't make it any less weird.

"There are two, actually," I say sarcastically.

"What?!" my mother says, horrified.

I realize what she was thinking and quickly correct myself. Oh gosh, just thinking about that made me want to puke in my mouth more. Why does this keep happening to me?

"No, I mean she has two friends that are boys, Mum. One of them maybe, not both... Merlin, I will never get that picture out my head," I tell her.

He face goes calm again and she laughs slightly.

"Well, Draco, honey, I should let you go. I'll see you in a few days, okay?" she tells me. I go to grab a glass of water to put out the fire, but I can see on her face that she's not saying something that she wants to. I place the glass down again and look at her. He face may be made out of fire and coals, but it was still my Mum, and I could see she was worried about something. Something to do with more than my sister. But I decide to make her feel better the best I could.

"Mum, Lira's going to be fine. You will see her in a few days. She's your daughter, I'm sure she can handle herself just fine. I'll tell her you said hello." She just nods and goes to say something else, when I hear a nose coming from the dorm rooms.

"Gotta go!" I say, quickly splashing the water onto the fire.

I turn towards the sound I thought I heard, but there was nothing in sight. I was just being paranoid. I seems to be at the smallest things lately. I run my hand through my hair a few times. It was habit of mine. Lira did it sometimes too. Once I made sure the fire was out, I grabbed a light sweater and headed up to the third task.

* * *

Lira's POV

"Okay, but really, none of them stand a chance against Harry," Fred begins.

"He's the boy who lived, for Merlin's sake!" George finishes.

I just smile at them. The school year was coming to a swift close and I was beginning to realize that I was really going to miss them over summer break. Being stuck in Malfoy Manor was not how I wanted to spend my summer months.

Being away from my close friends all summer was gonna be extremely boring, considering the only person I would have to talk to was Draco, bless his soul, which wasn't really that exciting. Hermione, Harry and Ron along with Ginny would hang out with us every once in a while if they could. I would definitely miss them as well. Other than the twins, Hermione and Ginny were my best friends. Harry and I got along well, but Ron and me were always so awkward around each other. I think it might have been the fact that I was 'friends' with Draco, and I'm a Slytherin.

Despite all of this, I was kinda of relieved to be away from them all for a while. Being around them every day and keeping from them who I really was, was tearing me apart from the inside. Plus, it didn't help that even though I had six months of pranking and joking around with George, I still hadn't come to terms with that fact that I liked him as more than a best friend. And I still had no freaking idea what I was going to do about it. Maybe I should go back to that jumping out the window idea.

"Lira?" I heard someone say.

"Hello, earth to Lira?!" I look up at George and Fred, who were looking over at me. I shook my head. I must have zoned out while we were walking.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it," Fred says, concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something and must have zoned out," I tell him.

He just nods, but George looks at for just second longer and it makes me feel uneasy. The he goes back to SMILING down at me. "So what were you thinking so hard about? Exams are over, only two more days till summer, nothing else to worry about. What's going on in that brilliant head of yours?" George asks me.

If only you knew all the things I have to worry about, George. One of that happens to be you, as a matter a fact.

Instead, I just say, "I was thinking about how I'm really gonna miss you guys this summer. I mean, two months without my redheaded best friends, I think I might die," I say, smirking at them. Fred ruffles my hair with his hand, making it go all over the place.

"Oh, Lira. Don't worry we'll send you lots of letters and we'll send you some prototypes of our stuff for you to try." He looks at me seriously all of a sudden. "At your own risk, of course." And his face breaks back into a smile.

"We will miss you too, Lira," George tells me, and Fred nods, agreeing. He says it as if that was what Fred was trying to say.

I just smile at them. They then continue talking about different things they were going to try to make during the summer. I walk between them as they talk over my head. No pun intended. Anyway, we continue walking out to the stands where we would be watching the third task. Before we had left, I had run into Hermione, and she had been running around as if Voldie had cut her head off or something. She was treating Harry as if he had never been in a life threatening situation before. I couldn't blame her though, I had been giving Harry tips for weeks before the task. I was trying with the best of my sixth year knowledge to make sure he didn't die over something stupid out there. I knew some of the spells were kinda advanced for a fourth year, but I knew Harry would pull through if he needed to.

I then got a shiver down my spine. It was as if I suddenly got really cold. It was almost the summer, so maybe I was just imagining things. Although as we got closer to the maze, I couldn't shake off the cold feeling in my bones. I knew deep down something bad was going to happen. If only my bones could tell who it was going to happen too.

* * *

Harry and the other champions had only been in the maze for maybe a half an hour when we heard a horrible scream. Everyone had been sitting and chattering quietly since we couldn't really see anything, all we could do was wait for something to happen. And when it did, everyone's heads shot towards the direction of the west side of the maze. I jumped in my seat since my nerves were awful. It didn't sound like a male though, so it must be Fleur. Then it came again, and then died out. I didn't realize it, but I had grabbed on to someone's arm after I had heard the second scream.

"You okay, Lira?" the person who's arm it was asked. I then looks up and see the familiar smirk of Fred Weasley. I just pull his arm closer. I needed the support or I would probably faint from the worry.

"Oh suck it up, Weasel. I'm worried about Harry," I tell him slapping his lower arm where my hand was resting.

"Does that mean you have to make me lose all circulation in arm?" he asks me jokingly. I could tell he was just trying to make me feel better. That was really like Fred. Using his charm to make other people feel better.

"Maybe..." I say. With that, he just moved his arm slightly until he gets it in a better position while I'm still clutching it.

"Fine, I guess I'll get comfortable then," he says.

I just smile to myself and try to distract myself with something. Feelings? Nope, not a good idea. Then without realizing, I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. All this worry really had done its toll on me. I felt at ease, more than I had in months. Despite the fact that one of my friends was in a deadly maze right now; I don't even know if he's still alive. I open my eyes suddenly, thinking I heard something. The twins and I had sat close to the bottom of the bleachers near the side, where the walk way was. I lift my head up and look behind me, seeing a figure walking out of bleacher area. I turn back towards the twins, and George is looking at me strangely. I just motion to him that I'll be right back and get up, letting go of Fred's arm. The both look back as I walk down the walk way, into the darkness of the night.

* * *

I make it to the area behind the bleachers and look around for a moment. I had just seen them, where could they have went. You're being stupid, Lira, one day your curiosity is going to end badly for you. Despite this, I keep walking forward. In the dead silence, I could faintly hear talking. I slowly follow the faint sound and it leads me to a place hidden under the bleachers. I see two figures in the darkness talking; one was drastically shorter than the other. The shorter was using large had movements, trying to explain something to the other figure whose wand was illuminated. I still couldn't see who they were from so far away, and I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I had to find out what they were talking about. I slowly creep closer, trying to stay unseen within the darkness. As I get closer, I can make out that they are male and female , but I can't see their faces. Against my better judgement , I walk closer and closer until I can finally begin to make out what they are saying.

"You can't be serious, there is no way. I know what I saw down in the dungeons," says the taller figure.

"And I know what I heard. Would I be telling you this if I wasn't almost certain?" she shoots back, clearly annoyed at the taller figure.

"Almost certain isn't enough. If the information I give is wrong, there will be huge problems for me," he tells her.

"So you're telling me you need more information that Draco Malfoy himself is saying that Lira freaking Depree is his half-sister?"

I almost faint. Did she just say what I thought she said? She knows. My mind was swimming with ways this person could have heard Draco say such a thing. He would never make such a huge mistake. I grab hold of one of the bars that holds the bleachers up. I could barely stand. What was I going to do, I was beginning to have a panic attack; my breath was coming in short shallow breaths. I could barely stand. Everything we ever had could come crumbling down, my family, my friends, my life. The real question was this: what was I going to do?

"That's not exactly what he said, though. You said that he said to his mother that Lira was her daughter."

The girl puts her hands on her hips "Unless Narcissa Malfoy isn't Draco's mother, then they are half siblings. Just get it through your head. They've been lying to us this whole time. For six freaking years."

I could feel my stomach sinking at her words. I could barely stand. I turn to leave. To run. Run away and never come back. But sadly, my feet weren't in working mode at the moment. I smack right into the bar behind me, as I turn around, rubbing my head, the figures swing around to see what the noise was.

I could finally see their faces. Unfortunately on my part, Blaise and Pansy could also see me.

I should have known it was her. Her of all the people in the whole school to find out. She had to be the biggest big mouth in the whole school.

I recover quickly and begin to run out from under the bleachers as I hear pansy say something to Blaise.

"Go, get that information to who you need to. I'll deal with her."

I look back at Blaise's face, and he gives me a look of sadness and then runs off into the night. I couldn't dwell on it for too long, though. Pansy was quickly walking towards me. I continue to stumble through the mess of bars and wood planks. When I finally make it out from underneath, I trip over my own feet and land face first in the grass. I FLIP myself over quickly, but I had hurt my ankle and couldn't stand right away. She was a fourth year, I could take her even if I could barley think straight and I couldn't stand. At least that's what I kept telling myself, as she came closer with anger in her eyes. I pull wand out and point it at her. She now stood over me. I just stared at her as I struggled to stand up. Once I did, she pulled out her wand as well.

"So, Depree, or should I say, Black?" she asks with a sneer.

"How did you find out, Pansy?" It was way past last names. I needed to know how exactly she had found out about the secret Draco and I had been keeping since we started school here.

"Oh, simple, really, did you know that Draco will say anything to his mother if he thinks they are alone?" She smirks at me. She had finally gotten what she wanted all these years, something to hold over my head. Something to make me do whatever she wanted. Now I had to think of what I was going to do about it.

"You bitch," I tell her through clenched teeth. She quickly disarms me since I was distracted by the pain in my ankle. I must have messed it up more from when I broke it before Christmas. I take slow steps backwards, trying to get as far away from her as possible. I wince with each step, I couldn't feel the pain; I would probably feel it more if I wasn't so focused on Pansy. The only emotion I could feel at this moment was anger. She brings her wand right up to my face.

"Looks like I've got something to control you with now." She opens her mouth to say something else, when suddenly, her wand goes flying out of her hand. She looks to the side in shock stepping away from me. Draco comes walking towards us with his wand raised and her wand in his hand. He throws it to the side.

"Get away from my sister!" he bellows.

She shrinks back a little But she still had something up her sleeve, I could feel it.

"Oh now, Draco, I would put your wand away if I were you. You wouldn't want the whole school finding out your little secret, would you?" she says as the sneer returns to her face.

He stares at her for a moment and then lowers his wand slightly.

"You? You were the one watching me in the common room!" he SHOUTS. He finally realized what was happening. Pansy had done it on purpose. She wanted to know what he was keeping from her so badly that she made him think he was alone in the common room. That sneaky bitch. Well at least we know she's a Slytherin.

He then looks at me. His eyebrows are bunched together in worry. He seems so sad suddenly, when moments before he was brave and strong.

"Lira, I... I'm so sorry , it's all my fault," he says as he looks at me.

"It's not your fault, we'll figure this out," I tell him. He gives a weak smile back, but I can tell he knows the same thing I do. Something very bad was going to happen. He then looks back at Pansy, who was still smirking.

"You think you can save yourselves now? There must have been a good reason for you two to keep this secret. I have a feeling it won't have a good ending for you?" she says while looking at me.

Draco steps in front of me. He points his wand straight at Pansy.

"You won't be able to tell anyone if you don't remember, will you?" she looks scared for a moment, before she takes a step towards him and his wand.

"I won't have to remember. I've already told the Dark Lord's spy within the school. So if my guess is right, you were trying to keep the secret that you two have the same mother from the Dark Lord for a good reason. And whatever that reason was, he'll wipe her off the face of the earth for it."

When she says this, Draco and I both look at each other. She's told the Death Eaters about me. Mother never fully explained why we couldn't tell anyone, but I have a strong feeling that Pansy's guess was right. I could be dead by morning, for all I know.

"The Dark Lord is dead. You're bluffing!" Draco SHOUTS back at her.

"Am I?"

He walks closer to her, but she doesn't shrink back. Pansy stands her ground and looks over his shoulder, right at me. I glare back. This is what she had been hoping for all along. I knew she didn't like me, but to go to such lengths to get me killed or worse?

"I could just erase the memory that you know our secret. Or I could obliterate your mind. That's all gonna DEPEND on what you say next," he tells her. She must think it's an empty threat, but I know Draco. With that look that he has in his eyes right now, I know he'll do it.

"Why do you even care about her? She not your full sister. She just what came out of the fact that your mother cheated on your dad!" She shouts back.

"I don't care if she's not my full sister. I wouldn't care if she wasn't even my sister at all. I care about her, she took care of me when my parents couldn't, or wouldn't. So what if we're only half, we share the same blood. Even if we didn't, I would stick with her no matter what." He looks back at me and I could see a tear slide down his cheek.

I smile at him. I had never heard Draco express his feelings about me that way before. I want to run and hug him and tell him that I felt the same way, but now wasn't really the time. He's now looking at the horror on Pansy's face; she thinks he's gonna take everything. But he wouldn't now, there's no point. So he just lowers his wand. I can see the relief on her face as she takes a step back. He takes one more look back and me and winks. He looks back at Pansy again; she was going to walk away. She stops in her tracks and looks back at him over her shoulder. He walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. That's when I knew what was coming.

"I would say I'm sorry about this... but I'm really not." With that he brings his fist up and punches her right in the face. She was knocked out cold and she falls to the ground with a thud. I cover my mouth with surprise and trying to suppress a laugh.

"That for my sister, bitch!" he says at her unconscious body in the grass.

Now that my adrenaline fades, I finally feel the full pain in my ankle. I cry out and almost fall to the ground. Draco then runs to my side.

"Lira! Are you okay?" he says as he slings his arm around me to help me stay up. I lift my ankle up so I wasn't putting pressure on it.

"Yeah, I hurt my ankle while I was running. I'll be alright," I tell him. He helps me take a few steps towards the entrance to the bleachers area, when I hear a faint voice from my left side say my name.

"Lira?"

I turn my head to the side and see George and Fred standing there with the looks of shock on their faces. Oh shit! How long they been standing there? Draco helps me turn so I'm facing them.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask them. I was really hoping it wasn't what I thought.

I look between the two of them. They faces had the expressions of anger, shock, and betrayal.

"Long enough," Fred says in firm voice. I grip Draco's hand harder. NO... NO. This couldn't be happening, not now. I couldn't lose them.

I go to take a step towards them, but Fred takes a step back, putting his hands out in front of him. A gesture for me to stay away.

"Fred, George, please... I never wanted you to find out this way, I..."

"You what? We're gonna wait till the right moment? When the time was right?" George shouts back at me.

"George! Please, you have to listen to me. I never wanted to keep it from you! It wasn't my choice!" I shout back. Draco just stayed silent at my side. He knew it wasn't his place to get involved.

"We were your best friends, Lira! You could have trusted us with everything, anything! We would have kept you damn secret!" Fred breaks in.

"We trusted you with all of our secrets! Everything about us that we thought should be kept between best friends. Yet you couldn't tell us the biggest secret someone could keep. We..." George couldn't even finish his sentence. He began to cry. He wasn't sobbing or weeping, but tears were falling down his face.

Fred steps back toward me again. "I think it's best if you stay away from us now anyway, until we figure how we feel about you."

"I'm still me! I'm still Lira. Your best friend, the one who plays pranks and jokes around! I'm not some whole new person because of this!" I tell him as I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

George doesn't even look at me now. He just looks at the ground, not saying a word.

"Are you, though? Are you really everything we thought you were when we don't even really know all of you?"

"My last name has nothing to do with who I am, Fred. It doesn't matter if my last name is Depree, Black or Malfoy. It's me, Lira. Your best friend," I say as the tears begin to really fall now. My breath coming in short spurts.

Fred look at me with regret. Why was this happening? Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do that made me deserve this?

"We just need time..." he tells me.

"Time to do what?! Decide that you don't want to be my best friend anymore?!" I shout at him. I take a step towards him, letting go of Draco's arm. When I put pressure on my foot, I couldn't even feel the pain. The pain in my heart hurt worse.

George looks up at this comment. He stares straight at me, looking into my eyes now, which are now red with tears. His are the same.

"Fine! Take your time! Time to think over if you're going to cast me aside as if I was nothing to you. As though just because I'm half Malfoy, I'm not worthy of your friendship anymore," I scream with hate in my words. My sadness had turned to anger. I was so angry, I didn't even know at who. At the twins, at my mother and Lucius, at Draco, or at myself for ever thinking I could keep something like this a secret.

Fred can't even look at me now. He just looks at the ground as if he knows I'm right but he can't take back the words. He should just take them back so I don't have to scream and shout anymore. So that I know that I'm not losing two of the most important people in my life. But he doesn't.

I look to back at George and see that his eyes are still red and the tears are still sliding down his cheeks.

"We... we can't just go back to the way things were. We have to get to know you again. To learn things about your life that we didn't know before. Those moments, they say more about a person than you would think," George says.

"All the things that you just said to me say a lot about who are, too."

Fred and George then look at me with such sorrow in their eyes I wish I could have turned back time right there.

Suddenly, we hear screaming and shouting coming from the bleachers. We all look in that direction. The twins give me one last look before they begin to run towards the sound. I stumble a little on my ankle and Draco grabs my arm quickly so I don't fall. I turn my back towards where the twins had disappeared. I wrap my arms around Draco and begin to cry. This time it wasn't just some slight tear or a sniffle. Now I wept in into his shirt and he just stood there with his arms around me too. He didn't say anything cheesy like 'everything's going to be okay' or 'they didn't really mean that'. He was just there, and I couldn't have been more grateful. And I swear over my sobbing, you could hear a young boy screaming.

"He's back! Voldemort back!"

That's definitely when I knew that things were never going to be the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Okay so i posted this unedited because i haven't posted in 3 months (i'm so sorry) so just deal with the bad grammar and such for now , my beta is almost finished with the chapter and it should be posted by the end of the week.

* * *

Narcissa POV

I pick the letter out of the owls mouth and see the Death Eater seal. I haven't gotten one of these in the Death Eaters had gone into hiding after the fall of the Dark Lord. Thats also when i knew i wasn't going to like what was inside.

Lucius was still out so i would have to face whatever was inside alone. Although i suspect what ever was in this envelop he already knew and thats why he didn't come home last night.

As my shaky hand removes the wax seal i think of Lira and Draco, how whatever is in here could change there lives forever. Of course Lira's life was already complicated enough. I slip the piece of parchment out of the envelop and slowly open it.

It's made up of one line of pitch black ink. That read:

**_The Dark Lord has risen. _**

I read it over 20 times to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I mentally punch myself in the gut. I knew what it was going to say , i just wanted to make sure. Make sure that all my nightmares were actually coming true.

I crumple up the paper into a ball and throw it at the wall. I had to warn the children. I had to save them somehow. Lira had three years of life in this house , Death Eaters coming and going as they pleased. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named using our Mansion as his lair of sorts. I had to lock her in her room on the top floor to keep her hidden. He knew about her then , although her being my daughter and not lucius put her in danger and kept her safe at the same time.

We no longer had to worry about him using her for one of his games , just like he was destined to do to Draco one day. Now we had to worry about the worser one that ended with a flash of green light. The Dark Lord does not do kindly with anyone who is not a pure-blood.

So i stalked into the living room and got out my own piece of parchment. I wrote what i could, told her what i could. The only way to keep her safe is keep her as far away from this house as possible. So I gave her the real reason why she couldn't come home , but i was smart. I didn't give her the whole story , there was no way i could tell her it threw a letter.

I seal it with the Malfoy seal and clutch it too my chest. I hadn't seen my daughter in almost a year and now . . . I had to stay strong for her and for Draco. He would be upset and confused when he found out about everything. But for now our secrets had to stay secrets.

For as long as i could keep them.

* * *

Lira's POV

_Dear Lira, _

_I'm writing to you today because you cant come might have heard the news the Dark Lord has risen. If you haven't , well now you know. I know this is sudden and confusing but you can't come back to Malfoy Manor this summer. All these years we've been keeping you from him , even when he was supposed to be dead we tried to keep you from him. But now I fear that , if he find you living in our house ,a "half-blood" he may not let you live. It pains me to not see you after not seeing you for so long. I care more about your safety than anything. And don't think i don't know what your thinking. Draco cant go with you , he is our full son so he has to be present in the house when he finally arrives. Theres too much to tell you and so little time , one day ill explain everything. For now ,I need you to trust me and stay away. Get as far away as you possible can. And don't tell draco where your going. I love you my daughter. We will meet again soon. _

_Narssisa Malfoy _

I stand still beside my bed the morning after the 3rd task. I had been up all night tossing and turning, crying every once in while. And i though it couldn't get any worse. Thanks Mom for once again proving me wrong , like always.

So this means what Harry said was true. The dark lord was back. And he was out for blood , apparently mine included.

I crumple up the piece of parchment and throw it at the wall. I sit down on the side of the bed and stare at it for a moment. I was holding back more tears , i had cried so much i though i couldn't possible cry anymore. But my eyes betrayed me and the tears started to fall.

Why was everything in my life suddenly falling apart. What in Merlins name had I done to deserve any of this. I think i hear someone coming up the stairs so i quickly sit up and wipe my eyes.

When the door opens it was the last person i was expecting to was standing in the door way and painting as if he has run around the black lake 20 times. He looks up at me and despite everything that had happened he as smiling.

"Those stupid charms to keep the boy's out are only supposed to work if your dating someone that lives in that quarters! Dammit." He exclaims as he pulls something strange out of his white blonde hair.

I walk over to were i threw the letter and picked it up throwing it into the fire. Draco could never see what that read.

"Maybe its cause it knows that you've probably kissed every girl in the sadly that includes me." I tell him, trying to act like i hadn't just been crying.

Still smiling he walks over to my bed and sits down on it.

"Well lets try to forget about that , because i have good news." He states.

I pipe up at this. I could really use some good news right now.

"Okay, I'm listening." i say as i pull out my trunk from under the bed.

No time like the present to pack , who knows where i would be going.

"Well , i took pansy to the hospital wing and while iris wasn't looking i erased the memory of her finding out about us so , yeah. Thats one problem we wont have to worry about her telling the whole school." He says.

I try to smile , it was good news. But it still didn't help the fact that my two best friends found knows if they were still even my best friends. I try to push the memory of what happened last night away to keep myself from crying. I couldn't get there crushed expressions out of my head. Maybe i could get Draco to erase that too. He may just be in 4th year but he could do some pretty advanced spells.

I run my hands threw my hair and lift up draco's feet that were at the end of the bed and sit down, then setting them back down on my lap.

"So . . ." i say with a sigh.

"So . . ." Draco says back.

I had to tell him about the letter , there was a good chance that he got one similar.

"I got a letter from mother. . " he states.

I nod saying i got one too. He sits up propping himself up on his elbows. He looks at me for a moment.

"So where are you gonna go?" he asks me.

I could hear his voice crack at the question. I finally turn to look him in the eyes and i could finally see the fear in his eyes that he had been hiding so well. Mother must have told him enough for him to understand that i was in danger. I didn't know what to say. I had no idea. Not the faintest clue.

"Even if i knew , i couldn't tell you." i finally say.

He doesn't argue cause he knows, that would just put him in more danger. He swings his legs off my lap and stands up. A force of habit just like me , running his hand threw his hair.

"I better go start packing , make sure you come say goodbye before the ?" he asks me.

I nod smiling at him. With that he walks out the door , it closes behind him. I could faintly hear his yell and then exclaim.

"Oh come on , I'm do i have to get hexed for that."

Despite my mood , i laugh. Then i think about how much I'm really gonna miss him. Oh Draco , how ill miss that smirk of yours. Once i had calmed down enough I begin to finish packing. As I'm folding and stuffing things into my trunk a piece of parchment comes falling out of one of my robe pockets. It was wrinkly and worn from going threw the wash too many time's but you could still faintly make out what it said. I lean down and pick it up off the stone floor. It was a small white card, it had three W's on it in orange lettering.

I smile at the memory of the day this was giving to me. So many months ago. Things were simpler then. Looking at the business card an idea came to mind. It was a stupid idea , but also a . . . no it was a very stupid idea. At least this way i would find out if they really did hate my guts. I place the card on top of my cloths in my trunk and shut it tight. I had to go searching for some red-headed twins.

* * *

I had been searching for over an hour and there was no sign of the twins anywhere. I had searched almost every floor and ever hallway i could think of, plus all of the places that they normally hide out in when they skip class. I don't know if i was just looking in all the wrong places or they were avoiding me like the black plague. I was guessing the latter.

I suppose after everything that happened yesterday i wouldn't really want to run into me in the hall either. It would just have been extremely awkward. Of course just as i say that i could have sworn i heard Fred laugh down the hall.

I begin to walk toward the sound against my better judgement. I got closer to the corner and turn around it but the hall beyond was empty. I tuck my hair behind my ear and stand there for a moment confused. I could have sworn that i heard Fred. Maybe i was just imagining things.

I turn back around the corner and bump into someones chest. I look up and i think maybe i wasn't going insane after all. Fred was looking down at me with a look of shock. He had his hands on my arms to keep from falling and i was holding onto his shirt because i had almost fallen backwards. I look up at him and he looked flustered by bumping into me. My cheeks turn a bright red embarrassed and i let go of his arms quickly and take a few steps away from him.

"Oh, Its you. ." he states. My stomach drops at his statement. What i was about to ask just got even harder than it already i should tell him the whole truth before i go asking him for such a huge favour.

I open my mouth as if to say something but i just close it again looking up at him. He just looks back at me shifting his posture awkwardly. He was never normally this nervous around anyone. I must have really upset him, with everything that happened i worried maybe we would never even become friends again let alone as close as we were before.

I take a step forward again trying to build up my courage to tell him what I needed to.

"I got a letter from my mother today. . ." i say.

It wasn't what i had planned out in my head but considering it felt like there were Pixies in my stomach it was a good start. Fred give me a raised eyebrow giving off that that wasn't what he was expecting me to say either.

"I think i should explain myself . . . about everything." I continue.

Fred then shifts again and goes to walk around me. I grab his hand just as he's about to walk down the hall away from me.

"Im pretty sure your gonna want to know what it said. ." i blurt out hoping it would make him listen. Even for five minutes. I had to explain myself to some extent.

He doesn't try to pull his hand out of mine but just looks back at doesn't say anything just looks at me with those mesmerizing brown eyes.

"The Dark Lord really is back and he's out to kill me."

With those words Fred eyes bulge out and he turns back to facing me. I let go of his hand and look at the floor. When i look back up at him, his eyebrows are furrowed and he's staring intently at me.

"Okay , I'm listening." He tells me.

With that i began to explain to him from the beginning. How I was Narssisa daughter but not Lucius's. How Lucius had blood-adopted me when i was 11 so that if something like what happened last night happened he could make people believe that I was his that was only a last resort. Plus he only did it because of Draco and i had been keeping this secret our whole lives , that all that we had ever been told was that if it ever got out bad things would follow. Lastly I told him about the letter. How my mother told me i had to run and hide. That if the Dark Lord found me living in Malfoy Manor he would most likely kill me because of my blood status. What i didn't tell him was that she didn't know that Pansy had found out. I did tell him that Draco had erased Pansy's memory , so him and George where the only ones who knew. And Blaise but he didn't seem like a threat at the moment.

Once i was done my story it was late into the afternoon and we had made our way to the Astronomy were sitting on the edge, our feet dangling over. I look over at him once I'm done and he just looks off into the distance. Probably thinking about all the information i just threw at him.I clutch the railing and lift myself up from the edge. Whipping off my kilt and standing up to stretch ,Fred comes out of his daze and stands up as well. I lean on the railing now trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Look , i don't want you to think I'm trying to get your pity. I just wanted you to know the whole story. Why I did what i did , why i didn't tell you.I couldn't stand you hating me for the wrong reasons." I tell him.

He then leans on the railing beside me but not as close as he used to.

"I . . . I want to thank you for telling me.I know it must not have been easy telling me all of that after keeping it in for so long." He says.

I glance over at him and he's looking at me. I blush slightly.

"Well I'm glad you heard me out. I know you may never forgive me. But i feel better knowing that you know everything."

I push off the railing and go to walk away when now he grabs my robe.I don't dare look back at him.

"Where will you go?" He asks.

I just look at me feet.

"No idea , i'll figure something out."

He then lets go of my robe and i look over at him. He looks like he thinking hard about something , trying to analyze a long red hair blowing slightly from the wind and his brown eyes bright with thought. Finally he speaks up.

"Well I'll have to owl mother but I'm sure once she hears the whole story she wouldn't a little convincing that is."

I blink a few times trying to process what he just said. Did he just basically say i could stay with them , at the burrow? My eyes light up slightly.

"Wait, are you saying what I think your saying."

Looks like i wouldn't have to ask after all.

"Yes, I mean i haven't totally forgiven you yet. But what kind of friend would i be if I let you be homeless."He says with a smirk.

It felt like i hadn't seen him smile in ages. I internally smile. Maybe this meant that i hadn't totally lost him , of course i have no idea what George is going to say about this.

"What about George?" I ask. He just shrugs.

"I'll tell him everything that you told me. After that . . . I don't know.I cant make him forgive you."

He smiles at me to make me feel a little better about the situation. I smile at him trying not to cry. I wanted to hug him , but i couldn't do that. Not yet anyway.

"Thank you Fred, for everything." He just nods and I turn to leave the tower. Just before i walk threw the door i turn back to him.

"One more thing. . ."

"Yes?"

"No one can know that I'm staying with you.I could put anyone who doesn't live in that house in danger."

He just nods and i turn my back to him and walk threw the door. Well that went different than i imagined. At least now i had a chance to get back my best the though made me feel a little better about the whole situation. I look at the clock hanging on the wall and realize that its only an hour from when the train leaves. I've got to find Draco and say goodbye.

I make my way down the many the flights of stairs leading to the Slytherin dorms.

You'd think that last 6 years running up and down these stairs would get me into shape but no. I reach the bottom and a shiver runs up my spine. It was deserted down here. There wasn't a student or prefect in site. Hopefully Draco had waited for me down here so i could say goodbye.

I walk further in to the dungeon and i think i can hear someone laughing and whispering. Once again being the curious person i am , i stick my nose where it doesn't belong.I follow the sound to a far corridor that no one every goes too and i begin to realize where its leading me. This was the same way that Draco had led me when we were tricking Blaise and he kissed me. Not that I really wanted to remember that day right now.

I pass the entrance to the dorm and keep walking. I reach the turn in the hall and just as I'm about to turn around it i hear my bothers voice. I stop dead and that when i realize that i really shouldn't have followed the sound. I was too close now if i walked away to fast they would hear me.

You think you've been in awkward situation before , well i think i just beat everyone in existence. Ok maybe not everyone but pretty close. I was about to walk in on my brother doing who knows what. _Just turn around and walk away, just forget about it and move on_. But i couldn't , this could be the mystery girl that he was keep from Blaise. I needed to know who it was.

So against every cell in my body that was telling me to walk away i look around the corner. My brother was standing facing the wall with a girl. She had her back up against the wall and i couldn't see her face but i could most defiantly tell that Draco was kissing her.

I bring my hand up to my mouth in surprise. What for? Im not sure because i knew what i was going to find.

He pulls away from her and her features begin to come into view, her long brown hair and fair skin. Her gold necklace shinning in the light. My eyes go wide as Draco shadow moves away from her face and i see none other than Hermione Granger.

My best friend was snogging my brother!?

I take a step back in shock. So all this time it had been her , Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. No one ever saw that coming.

I look to the ground and see that their ties were laying there forgotten on the stone floor. He leans in and kisses her forehead and whispers something in her ear and she laughs. I think i wanted to die from the cuteness and also hurl.

My brother was dating Hermione , the girl he had hated since first year. Well now i had to figure out what i was gonna do with this information. I think ill keep to myself for now. Ill let them tell everyone on there own which should be very entertaining.

I take few steps back slowly so they don't here me and go back up the surface. I was smiling the whole way. Not only did i have something to hold over Draco head but i was also extremely happy. He had finally gotten over that stupid blood status rubbish that his father had taught him. I wonder if he was every planning on telling me himself. I guess ill just have to pretend i don't know. For now anyway.

I make my way to the great hall and grab my things that I had left with Ginny to watch while i went to find Draco. Fred had already told her what had happened and that I would be staying with them this summer. She didn't take the news that i was Draco's half sister very hard. Ginny was the type of person that if she liked you , she liked you and who your parents were or your blood-status didn't matter to her. Thats one of the many reasons why i liked her.

I sit down at the table with her and she looks up from the potions book she was reading.

"Hey, did you find Draco?" she asks. I just smirk and smile at her. She looks at me strangely for a moment.

"Lira , your scaring me."

"Oh i found him , but ill have to say goodbye to him later." She closes her book at this comment and leans across the table.

"Okay, did something happen cause now I'm interested?" she asks.

I smirk again and lean across the table. I couldn't out right tell her about Draco and hermione but i could help her figure it out for herself. Of course we were both Hermione's best friends. We had to have some kinda dirt on her.

"Lets just say he was a little busy when i found him." I whisper to her. She then laughs quietly and lean back.

"So you found out. . . " she says. I turn my head around to look at her and she smiling now too.

"Oh come one Lira. I figured it out weeks ago. She had been spending a bunch of time with him since the beginning of the year. It was bound to happen." My jaw drops. She figured it out before me.

"No way , you she tell you?"

"No , i caught them in the broom closet during exams."

"Wait so they know you know."

"Of course not , i saw them coming out of the broom closet together. I wasn't hard to put two and two together."

After that we then start gossiping about our best friend and my brother. We stay like that for a while until we had to make our way to the train station. When we get there its full of students hugging and exchanging gifts and heartfelt goodbyes. I would be doing the same with my friends right now if i weren't living with them this summer. The only person i had to worry about saying goodbye to was my brother.

I follow ginny onto the train and we get a compartment with harry, hermione and ron. We had just settled in when fred and geroge come walking by, Fred stops and goes to open the door when geroge just walks right by not even making eye contact with any of us. I sigh and look at fred. He looks to his side watching geroge walk down the corridor. My stomach drops. I guess fred telling him the whole story hadn't really gives me a sympathetic look and shrugs following his twin.

I look over at harry, hermione and ron sitting across from me. They all look extremely confused. I just remember that i hadn't told them yet. I look towards ginny and she raises her eyebrows at me. Giving me a look saying "Your gonna have to tell them sooner or later." My stomach drops even more at the thought.

I mean geroge's reaction was bad enough what was i gonna do if they hated me too. I doubted Hermione would considering she was just recently snogging my brother. Harry i wasn't too sure what his reaction would be. Ron , god knows what stupid thing would come out of his mouth. So evidently i guess there was no time like the present.

"So , umm i should probably tell you why George is giving me the cold shoulder." I state.

Harry kinda looks between both his friends and then looks back at me.

"That would be helpful." He says back.

Ginny just leans back in her seat and smirks. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Well , you see there something that i haven't really told you all. And it seems that George isn't going to be forgiving me about it anytime soon." I say.

I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"So I'm just gonna come right out and say this cause there no way to avoid it. Draco Malfoy is my . . ." i began when suddenly Draco flings open the sliding door and steps inside taking a seat beside me.

"Hey , sis. So how'd they all take it." I sigh and place my head in my hands. What an idiot.

I look back up and my friends sitting across from me and they all have different expressions on their faces. Hermione's was more of a " I've been snogging my best friends brother and he didn't even tell me" look. Harry's was more of a shocked expression with a hint of realization. And ron face was just blank.

Finally with a deep breath i finish my sentence.

". . . half-brother."

Ginny just continues smiling beside me loving the situation that was unfolding around her. Harry then speaks.

"Oh , well that explains a lot."

I go to respond when i realize that Draco is still sitting beside me. I glare at him and he smiles nervously.

"Okay , well ill be going now." He stands up quickly and i notice that he gives hermione a glance and then leaves the compartment.

"So yeah , George found out in a not so truthful way and now he's not speaking to me.I understand if you are upset and you also want to give me the cold shoulder." I say jokingly but also being kind of serious. Harry and Hermione just smile. Ron then all of a sudden seems uninterested.

"Well you do kinda look like him , i mean I've only met the man i few times and I kinda hate his guts but it makes sense."

"Wait him? You mean Lucius? I'm not his daughter I'm Narssissa's."

Harry looks confused for a second and then says.

"Oh well never mind then." I just give him a strange look and then turn to Hermione and Ron.

"So you guys don't hate me?"

"Of course not Lira. Your our friend and nothing can change that." Ron nods agreeing.

"Oh and one other thing to tell you mostly Ron , but i guess you all ought to know. I'm going to be living with the Weasley's for the summer."

Finally Ron pipes up. "And why is that?"

I look over at ginny and she smirks again. I then turn back and look at them all once more.

"Now that gonna take a little more explaining." I say. With that i began to tell them the whole story.

* * *

Once I was done explaining everything to them and they had asked me all the questions they wanted i bid them goodbye saying that i had to say goodbye to Draco. When i told them all about why the secret had to be kept and why i wasn't going back to malfoy manor this summer they all seemed to really understand my situation. They even told me that given the facts of the situation George was being a total ass. Ron words not mine.

Anyway i was making my way threw the train to find Draco when suddenly a compartment was opened behind me and a hand reached out and pulled me in. I flopped onto the bench and looked across at my brother.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I wanted to say goodbye. And i cant very well do that if everyone is watching."He tells me.

My face softens a bit and i go to say something when he's got his arms wrapped around me and his head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure your cant come home? Not even for a day. Mother would love to see you I'm sure." He says.

I bring my hand up and bring him into a hug as well.

"You know i cant." I can feel him nod into my shoulder. This was the side of Draco that no one every really saw. He never really let it out. He always made it seem like he was some heartless pure that was far from the case.

"It feels like Christmas all over again but worse." He says quietly.

I frown. I was surly going to miss him the most. I mean i miss mother everyday but i knew that she could handle herself. Draco may act all strong and tough but we needed each other. We were never apart, yet now because of who i was i had to leave him behind for his own safely and mine.

"You can write to me once its safe. I just cant write back until mother says it safe for me only for 2 months and then well be back at school and everything will be normal again."I say , trying to make him feel better.

I was lying to myself if i thought everything was going to be the same. I knew it wasn't , not in a long shot.

"Stop lying Lira, i know your good at it but you cant lie to me." I sigh and move away slightly so i could look him in the eyes.

"It may not be the same , but everything is going to be not right now, but it will be."

He just nods and then hugs me again. Before i could say anything else he moves away and sits down on the bench across from me again and i sit down as well. He looks at me smiling with one side of his mouth and his hair falling in his eyes. I reach over and run my fingers threw it and sigh.

"I never did end up giving you that hair cut." i say.

He just laughs and stand up opening up the door.

"You tell anyone about this and ill end you." He says as he pulls his tie out slightly. I look down and i see that he is wearing a red and gold tie. Merlins Beard he must have accidentally switched ties with hermione when . . . Oh dear. Should i tell him?

"Are you getting changed soon?"

"Yeah , i was going to right now before i went back to my compartment."

"Alright well, ill see you at kings cross then?" He smiles and nods and then he's gone down the hall way.

I smirk to myself. Well little brother thats what you get for not telling your sister that you've been snogging her best friend. He'll be getting a surprise when he gets home and mother finds that in his luggage. He was always awful at hiding things. Im such and awful sister aren't i? With that note I get up and walk back to my compartment. I wonder if anyone had noticed the change of house Hermione had made as well?

* * *

Authors Note: So i know it had been literally forever (3 months) and i am so sorry but im back now i hope you all will blast me with reviews and theorys and all that. So happy to be back. Once again once my Beta send me the editted version i will fix it but for now just deal with my awful grammer and spelling. Okay, see you guys in another 3 months jk jk


	11. Chapter 11

Colours of the Soul

Chapter 11

* * *

Draco's POV

I arrive home and rush into the door. How could i have been so stupid. How in the world was i supposed hide this from mother. The house elves always bring everything out of the ordinary to her. I couldn't burn the thing for Merlins sake , it was Hermione's , she would kill me.

I arrive at my room and pull it out of my pocket and shove it under my pillow. My bed was already made so hopefully they wouldn't look there until tomorrow morning. That would give me some time to mail it back to her. Plus if anyone did find it , there would be no avoiding who's it was. Darn you Granger for putting your blasted name on everything you own.

I sit down on my bed and run my hand threw my hair and take a deep breath. Okay , i would figure this out. How hard could it be to hide a tie for one day. I lean back on my bed my legs dangling over the side. What in Merlins name was I going to do? Why of all people in the world did i have to fall for Hermione Granger. I suppose it wasn't full my fault since she fell for me too. Plus she was my sister best friend and despite everything that had happened I still hadn't told her. I was such an awful brother, i mean how was i even suppose come out and say that.

"Hey Lira, just wanted you to know that I've been snogging your best friend behind your back and we used to hate each other and father is probably going to have me hung in the basement because of it."

Yeah that would go over really well. Lira had enough on her mind , she didn't need my problems on top of it. Then it dawn on me that i didn't have to tell her she already knew. How could i have not noticed it. She asked me if i was going to change before going back to the slytherins , she had seen the tie and she wasn't going to let me go to the slytherin compartment with it on. But since i said i was changing she left it. SHE LET ME GO HOME WITH THE TIE CAUSE SHE KNEW.

Fred and George really were a bad influence on her. She some how found out about Hermione and i and let me go home with the tie as pay back. I guess it served me right because i kept it form her. I wonder where she is now that i think about. She couldn't tell me where she was going even if she she made it somewhere safe.

I look back down at my pillow and see the end of the red and gold tie sticking out form under the pillow and sigh. I push it back under and stand up. I needed a glass of water help me clear my head. I head down to the kitchen and I pass my mother on the way.

"Hello darling , welcome home. Are you all unpacked?"she asks. She was trying to make it seem like it wasn't strange that Lira wasn't here.

"Not yet Mum , I'm just going down to the kitchen for something to drink. Ill finish when i get back up." I tell her. She nods her head and snaps her fingers making two house elves appear.

"Nonsense , you relax and ill get the house elves to unpack everything. Oh and I'll get them to turn over the bed for you. New sheets and all. Don't want those dusty things to sleep on." She insists.

I just nod and continue to make my way down to the kitchen. Once i get there i pour myself a glass and sit down at the table. I take small sips trying to clam myself down. I would figure this out. No one would ever know. I mean Lira figured it out , who knows how. I just had to make sure my father didn't find out. I wasn't even sure how mother would react. She wasn't all for the pure-blood are better than everyone else thinking like father was. Plus i promised Hermione that I wouldn't tell anyone and no one would find out until we had both agreed that it was the right time to tell her friends and mine both.

Im not sure out of the two who would take it harder. Lira being my sister and being friends with all of them may make things a little easier, but i was still scared out of my mind what Weasley or Potter would do knowing i had been snogging there Hermione. Not that it had been just snogging.

It all started around christmas time when she had been my study buddy for around three months. I could tell that i was beginning to get feelings for her but i kept telling myself that it could never happen. She was Hermione Granger and I'm Draco Malfoy , the least likely ever in the existence to end up together.

Yet on christmas eve during the ball i saw her walk in with Victor on her arm and i just wanted to punch him in the face. I couldn't stand seeing her with someone else. Thats when I realized that i couldn't pretend not to have feeling for her anymore. So i chased her down after the ball and I pulled her into a broom closet told how i felt. It wasn't the smoothest of confessions , i stuttered a lot and blushed when she was staring at me so intently. When i was done she just smile and then i just leaned and kissed her. Right then i knew i was a goner but earlier today was when it was official.

* * *

_I kissed her lightly on the lips once more and pulled away. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and i just wanted to kiss her again. But we had to leave soon to catch the train. She brings her small hand up to cup my face and smiles at me. _

_"What exactly is this were doing ,Draco?"She asks me looking down at her feet. _

_I stand still for a moment. Then i lift her chin up so she's looking at me again. I press my lips to hers and when i pull away i kiss her forehead then pulling her into my chest. _

_"Falling in love. . ." i answer. She just sighs deeply. _

_"You make it sound so simple." I squeeze her tight in my arms never wanting to let go. _

_"Maybe its easier if we pretend it is."I whisper into her ear._

* * *

I take another sip of my water and set it on the counter. I begin to make my way back up to my room. On the way there i check the time with the clock on the wall and see that i had gotten quite late. I dreamed about how comfortable my own bed would be tonight. The house elves where even putting new sheet on and everything. Then it dawn on me. The tie was under my pillow and if they remade the bed then . . . OH NO.

I break into a run down the hall and skid to a stop outside my door. I burst threw it and find my mother sitting on the bed with something in her hands. I take a few cautious steps into the room and get closer to her sitting on the bed. She looks up and lets the thing drop out of her hand hanging by her finger.

It was the gold and red tie. I wince.

"Care to explain this?" She asks. Very seldom in my life have i ever been lost for words yet at this moment i had nothing.

"Umm. ."

"Nothing?" She says tilting her head to the side slightly. i just nod my head side to side not sure how to respond.

"Alright then , well its been pressed and ironed. Make sure you send it back to Miss Granger as soon as possible." She states setting it down on my bed. That was it? Thats all she was gonna say. She makes her way to the door way and i think I'm home free when she stops dead. She looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"Oh and be sure you finish all your summer reading , you wouldn't want your father to somehow find out about this now would you." She winks and turns the corner walking down the hall. I collapse on my bed and whisper to myself.

"Well played mother , well played."

* * *

Lira's POV

I'm sitting on my bed in the room i shared with ginny reading a book. We were already two weeks into summer and George still hadn't said a word to me. Fred had pretty much forgiven me. He had told me so himself one day. The though that i had one of them back kept me happy for a day or two but whenever i walked into a room George would get up and leave.

I didn't know what to do. I had tried to explain, to get him to see my apologized more times than i could count but still nothing. Fred kept telling me that eventually he would break and forgive me , but at the rate things were going i doubted i would ever look him in the eyes again.

It was crushing me , sometimes when I saw him i just wanted to break down and cry. I had realized my feeling for George on Christmas eve and now all i wanted was for him to say one word to me. How things change.

I continue to reread the same page in my book over and over no being able to concentrate. I think I've finally read it enough time to move on to the next page the door burst open and in walks geroge. Speak of the devil. Although i was confused why he was in our room.

"Hey , have you seen Ginny. I need to ask her something about . . ."George began to say until he looked up and saw who it was.

He stops dead and looks flustered. He hasn't talked to me i weeks and now out of the blue.

"Haven't seen her." I say locking eyes with him.

He quickly turns his head away and looks at the floor. Then Ginny comes walking threw the door seeing us. She looked shocked , i mean we hadn't even been in the same room from longer than a few second all summer. She looks between us realizing that she had walked in at the wrong moment. She begins to slowly back up as we both stare at her.

"Sorry ,I'll just go."

I look up at george and he's still avoiding my gaze. I wanted to cry and hex him at the same time. I slam my book shut and set it on the bed standing up as i did so. I walk over to stand in front of Ginny standing right beside geroge.

"That's okay Ginny , its not like George can have a conversation with his best friend or anything." I say coldly and walk out the door stomping down the stairs.

I just couldn't handle this anymore. I reach the bottom step but i wasn't paying attention and run right into someone. We end up on floor at the bottom of the stairs. I rub my head and open my eyes to see Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Merlins Bread , Im so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She just smiles and stands up brushing herself off.

"Thats okay darling. And how many times do i have to tell you. Just call me Molly."

I stand up now as well and look her in the eyes. She had a deep brown just like the twins and i could see the kindness in them. Molly was a strange character to me , i mean i was practically a Malfoy and she hated my family yet she let me stay here. I had never really gotten around to asking her why or even thank her for not casting me out onto the street to fend for myself.

"Alright , Molly." I say smiling at her.

She smiles and her eyes smile as well.

"Can i ask you a question?" I say as i follow her into the kitchen that was attached to the living room. She then continues washing the dishes as i suspect she was doing before i knocked her over on her way to the supply closet in the living room. I begin to help her and put the already washed and rinsed dishes into the draining rack.

"Sure, what is it you want to know?" she answers back not looking up from the soppy water.

"Well i was wondering why you have been so nice to me. I mean I'm practically a Malfoy and you hate Malfoys so . . ." i began to ramble on when she turns to me.

"Oh , Dear. You are nothing like your stepfather let me tell you. I would never judge you just by who you parents are. Plus Fred and George seem to like you and I trust their judgement." She then turns back to the dishes and i lean against the counter.

"Well , not really George lately it seems."

"He still ignoring you?"

"Yeah" I say looking down at the floor.

"Well forget about him then. If he's still holding it against you that you were trying to protect your family and yourself because of this blasted secret then he doesn't know what he's missing." She says as if the most normal thing to bash your own son. Then again molly was a strange one.I laugh slightly.

"Yeah , but he's one of my best friends and I cant stand him ignoring me like this. Back at hogwarts the only time we were apart was when we had to go back to our dorms. Now he wont even stay in a room for more than 5 seconds with me."

At this comment Molly drops the dish she was washing and drys her hands on a towel.

'Come here darling." She says as she motion for me to sit down at the table with her. Once we sit down she grabs my hands in hers. She look at me smiling with her eyes like I've noticed she does often.

"Something you have to understand about George is he's more sensitive than Fred." She says.

"Sensitive?" i raise my eyebrows at her.

George would have probably killed her if he heard her say that. He hated that always assumed that he was the weaker of the two brother just because he as the quieter of the too. That wasn't saying much though. She laughs under her breath and takes a deep breath.

"What i mean is. Fred forgave you because he gave you the time to tell him the truth. He was always the one to analyze a situation before acting. He may have been angry right away but once he'd had a day to calm down he realized that he needed to give you a chance to explain yourself before he could decided how he really felt." I nod trying to follow everything she is saying.

Is she saying that i need to make George listen to my side of the story? How in the world was i supposed to do that when he avoids me like a Hungarian Horntail with an attitude problem.

"Now George on the other hand , he has such a kind heart. Just like his brother of course. But he was never the one to analyze and think before acting like Fred. Thats why freds the one who does all the talking when they get into trouble." I nod understanding where she's getting at but i don't see how this helps me?

"I'm sorry i still don't see how this helps me?" I admit.

She lets go of my hands and leans back in her chair.

"Lira , Have you every though that maybe George isn't even mad at you for the secret anymore?" I look at her in confusion.

What other thing could he possibly be mad at me for? She raises her eyebrows at me waiting for an answer.

"George isn't really good at expressing his feelings when he's been hurt or upset. Once in first year Fred played a prank with one of the other boys in there year and George got so angry he didn't talk to him for a week. When in fact he had forgiven him by the end of the night. But he didn't tell fred that. In fact that wasn't even the reason he was upset in the first place. George can be a confusing person at times but I'm sure you'll eventually figure him out."She explains further.

This just confused me more. What was i even supposed to do with this information. She stands up from her chair and goes back over to the sink and i watch her for a few moments thinking over what she said.

She was right , there was no reason why he was still avoiding me after all this time. I had to figure out the real reason he was so mad at me , maybe it was he secret and Molly was wrong but she may not be able to tell who is who sometime but she knows her sons.

"Thanks Molly."i say standing up form the kitchen table.

It was too late to talk to him today but tomorrow i decided i was going to talk to him about all of this if he liked it or not.

"Any time Lira." She says over her shoulder.

I walk into the living room and head up the stairs. I had better get a good nights sleep , i had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day. Better yet , this was gonna be a long summer.

* * *

Authors Note: So this is also not editted but dont worry as soon as my beta catches up i will be updating and posting the edited version so just bear with my awful grammer etc cause things get interesting after this chapter. Pls pls pls review and tell me what you think and also any theory's i love hearing them.


	12. UPDATE (Original Story?)

HEY, so guess what? My computer crashed and I lost all of the chapters that I had pre-written. As of right now I'm going to try to start re-writing them as best I can but I also lost all of my notes for this story as well so it may take some time. On a bright note I have started writing my first original story. I'm really excited about it and I'm hoping if you wanna, some of you will head on over to FictionPress and check it out. I've only got 1 chapter up so far but I have quite a few written already. My beta is just looking over them quickly and then i'll post them as soon as possible. So look below for a link and a summary of the story. I mean you don't have to read it but I would really make my day if you went over there and left a little review for me. They always brighten my spirits.

\- Hunter

* * *

Link: s/3286019/1/The-Never-Boy

Summary:

James Hook Jr thinks his father is insane. His whole life, he has told him stories about Peter Pan and Neverland. When he was younger, he loved his father's tall tales, until he started to realize that to his father, they were all too real. Now, just before he's about to go away to university, his father decides to take him on a trip to this so called Neverland. Once he realizes that his father plans to move there, it is too late to back out. Now on a flying pirate ship sailing towards the second star to the right, he has no idea who is waiting for him when he gets there. And he was most definitely not expecting it to be a seventeen year old red head with a feisty temper.

"Who are you?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at James.

"James Hook Jr. Not a pirate. And also wondering why you have breasts?"

"The names Pan. Not a boy. And also wondering why you find it so shocking that I do?"

James just smirked. So this was the "eleven year old boy" his father was so afraid of. Turns out Neverland was a lot more interesting than he thought, and a lot less fictional.

* * *

So yeah the summary isn't the greatest but I'm working on it believe me. If you don't want to read it on FictionPress it is also up on Wattpad and I can provide a think for that as well.

Update: Okay so for some reason its not letting me add links but if you just copy and past whats there into your search bar it works fine. Its the first hit that comes up. Sorry guys.

Wattpad Link: story/73046038-the-never-boy


	13. Chapter 12

**Colours of the Soul **

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Lira! Wake up! We having cooking to do for tomorrow."

I hear a voice say right beside my ear. I roll over bringing my pillow with me placing it over my head so I couldn't hear the voice.

"I know you can hear me Lira. Now get up, its another perfect day to annoy George with your presence."

I grunt at this still not rolling over. Ginny was really getting on my nerves at this very moment. It was friday, I wanted to sleep in and not see Georges face at all. Not that I saw much of it anyway.

"Ginny I suggest that you back away before you get this pillow in the face. Hard." I tell her, my voice muffled by my sleep and the pillow.

She just chuckles and yanks the pillow off my head and throws it onto the floor.

"It's Harry's birthday tomorrow, you know how important that is. . ." She says with a sigh. Great, now she was guilt tripping me. And she knew it would work too , damn her.

"Fine, fine. I'll be down in a minute." I tell her.

She jumped on top of me on my bed making me jump.

"I knew you would come around. You might as well make Georges misery fun for you right."

"Just get off me women. I have to get dressed and Ill be right down I promise." I tell her.

She jumps off me and runs out the door slamming it behind her. I can hear her foots steps as they bang down the 12 flights of stairs.

I sit slowly up in my bed and brush my hair out of my face. Ginny was right, although id never admit that, tomorrow was extremely important so i had to put my anger at George aside. Just for two days. I could handle that.

_I hope._

* * *

So the day of cooking and decorating went by surprising fast. Plus I didn't have to see George, Mrs. Weasley had sent all the boys out to hand out invitations for tomorrow. Excluding Harry, who sat in the living room all day complaining about the fact that we were throwing him a party, which we all ignored.

"Alright girls, head up stairs and wash up and head to bed. The boys should be back soon."

With that me and ginny almost ran up the stairs to take showers and wash up. Once we had both done this and were back in Ginny's room talking when heard the door open down on the main floor and all the boys come back in. They were laughing and carrying on for a few moments until we heard their stampede of foot steps running up the wooden steps. I don't believe anyone every walked up these stairs. Ginny snuggled under the covers and went to sleep while I sat up for a few more minutes reading. I was actually quite content for awhile until I heard voices just outside the door.

"Come back to bed George. It's the middle of the night, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." The first voice said.

The second voice just sighs deeply and then speaks.

"I just have to finish up a few more things. Go on to bed i'll be up in a few minutes."

Fred and George? Why would George be up in the middle of the night? Doing homework. . . I doubt it. It was the middle of summer to boot.

I waited until Fred, with one last remark "that he wasn't waiting up", went to bed before I snuck out of the bedroom in the cover of darkness.

I slowly walked down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. I didn't want to wake up anyone else. Once I reached the bottom, I looking slowly around the corner to see George hunched over the kitchen table full of papers. He had what seemed to be reading glasses on and he was massaging his temples. I watched him curious for a moment. Ive never seen him like this before. He looks sad and stressed. I didn't like seeming him like this. No , wait. I was mad at him. Why do I care. I begin to creep backwards to go back to bed when I bump right into the at the bottom of the stairs.

"Merlins Beard!" I exclaim.

I cover my hand with my mouth but the damage was done. I hear the chair at the kitchen table scratch across the floor was it pushes out from the table. Thankfully I don't hear any footsteps headed my way.

"Come out, I know you're there. I though you said that you weren't waiting up."

Merlin, he thinks I'm Fred. Well her was about to get a wakeup call.

I step out from behind the wall and I see his face contort with confusion and then surprise.

"Who said I was waiting up for you?" I shoot back.

"Lira." He sighs.

My stomach contracts. Merlin, It still hurts to hear him say my name.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were down here. I just came to get a glass of water."

I walk around to the other side of the table to reach the sink. I grab a glass and begin to fill it from the tap without even look at him. He doesn't make a sound. Doesn't even move to sit down.

"Amazing, I think this is the longest you've been in a room with me all summer." I state. "Feels quite strange. Maybe your head will explode since apparently you're allergic to me." I turn around now leaning against the kitchen counter watching him.

He sits down again. He begins to stack up his papers and put them back into the folder lying on the table.

"Oh, a minute. That's got to be like a special record or something. Maybe at christmas you'll last through dinner." I say, then taking a sip of my water.

"I've got a better idea, why don't I just go back to Malfoy manor. That way I'm with my death eater family right. Have some nice turkey with old Voldie. Talk about how he wants to kill harry and everyone else I love."

"STOP LIRA!" He screams, standing up quickly and slamming his hand down on the table. I swear I felt it in my bones.

I pause for a moment. I didn't know what to say. He hadn't reacted to my comments or remarks all summer and he decides now. I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Why?" Is the best thing I could come up with.

"Just stop. . " He stumps back down into his chair defeated.

" WHY?" I say a little louder this time. I set my glass into the sink taking a step towards the table.

"I can't deal with this right now. ." He looks up at me from his clenched fist on the table.

"Oh, Im sorry you cant deal with this right NOW? How about tomorrow? Or three weeks from now? Better yet, why don't you just never talk to me again and i'll just leave." I yell back.

I stomp over to the door and grab my cloak off the hook. I swing it around my shoulder and begin to tie the knot.

" Lira what are you doing?" He asks me standing up against making his way towards me.

I grab my book bag off the couch and slip it over my shoulder.

"Lira. Lira please. ." He advances towards me.

I swing open the heavy wooden door with all of my strength. The dark night greets me and the wind blows up my cloak and messes up my hair even worse than it already was. Before I could take another step George grabs my arm pulling me away and slamming the door shut.

"LIRA! Are you mad? Its not safe out there alone."

I yank my arm out of his grasp, trying not to let my heart stutter from the contact.

"Don't say my name." I say.

"Excuse me?" He questions, raising an eyebrow at me. " Lira, this is stupid. We cant get into this right now.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" I scream at him.

He takes a step back as if something had hit him hard in the chest.

"You don't get to say my name, you don't get to look at me, you don't get to do anything. Not after ignoring me for a month. Not being able to stay in the same room for more than five seconds. As if it would kill you to see your best friend." I exclaim. I wrap my arms around myself despite being wrapped in a warm cloak. I felt so cold, so unbelievably cold.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He sighs.

"You didn't want to hurt me? YOU'RE HURTING ME BY STAYING AWAY." I scream at him again. I didn't even know where all of this was coming from but I needed to get it out.

" I just, I cant forgive you. I'm not ready to forgive you. Not after what you kept from us. From me, your best friend."

" YOU _CAN'T_ FOGIVE ME OR YOU _WONT_!" I ball my hands into fists trying to control my anger.

He just looks at his feet not making eye contact.

"Look at me! LOOK AT ME GEORGE!" I tell him. He looks up at me finally looking heartbroken. It throws me off for a second before I brush it off and continue to yell at him.

"Tell me why? Why are you still so angry? What did I do?! And don't say the secret because I know that's dragon shit!" I ask trying to keep down my voice.

He turns away from me and begins to pace back and forth. His hands were at his sides, he clenching and unclenching them as he paced.

"Well?!" I say again.

He whips around startling me.

"You're a MALFOY! A MALFOY FOR MERLINS SAKE!"

**_SLAP!_**

I slap him straight across the face with the back of my hand. He brings his head back up from the impact and brings his hand to his now red cheek.

"So that's what this is about. It's about my blood." I say matter a factly.

"This isn't about me keeping the secret that I'm a Malfoy. This is about me being one. Well who would have though that George Weasley would let old prejudices and feuds get to him."

"Draco, isn't you're best friend. He's you're brother. I just . . . I can't." He turns away from me again.

"Well Im glad we finally got the truth out of you George. You're a spineless, git that doesn't know how to tell a girl that you hate her because of her family."

I slip my cloak off and throw it at his feet.

"I'll pack my stuff up and i'll be gone by morning." I tell him making my way to the stairs.

"Wait! You're getting this all wrong." He exclaims.

I stop just before I reach the stairs.

"Well why don't you explain yourself then. I would really love to hear a good joke right about now." I chuckle darkly.

He runs his hands threw his now short hair and take a deep breath.

"I don't hate you. I don't hate you because of your family. I just cant wrap my head around that you're a Malofy alright." He admits with a glance at the floor.

"So what you're telling me is that you've been avoiding me all summer because you don't want to except that I'm related to the Malfoy's. You're got to be kidding me. You're a right git you know that."

"Lira, wait. I need more time to explain."

"Explain what? That you're a dick? I think I figured that out." I take a step onto the stairs and I'm yanked backwards by George taking hold my night shirt.

"I've been ignoring you because. . ." He begins.

I turn around to face him but he's looking at the ground.

"Because I cant. . ."

I don't make a sound. I just wait and listen. I need to hear what he's going to say. I need him to give me a reason to stay.

"I can't admit to myself. . ."

"Cant admit what?" I question.

He stops. He looks up at me with his deep brown eyes and we just stand there for a moment looking at each other. I never realized that with his short hair you can see the flecks of gold in his eyes so much more.

I snap myself out of it by taking another step up the stairs.

"It's fine. I'll just go and pack. You'll never have to see my face again."

"Lira, please wait!"

"GEORGE JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE I CANT STAND THIS ANYMORE" I scream down at him. I can feel the tears begin to stream down my face. He finally broke me, he finally did it.

"I COULDN'T ADMIT TO MYSELF THAT I WAS IN LOVE." He exclaims his voice breaking on the word _love. _

"I couldn't admit that I was in love with a Malfoy." He says in almost a whisper.

My heart stops. Did he just say what I think he just said?

He stares up at me with hopeful eyes. My cheeks are still wet from the tears. I couldn't believe this. He loved me. . .

"You know what I cant believe?" I question him.

He just keeps staring at me, hope in his eyes. But I see the sadness there the heartbreak that he's kept hidden all these weeks. That stubborn bastard.

"That I'm in love with the biggest idiot of a Weasley there ever was." I tell him.

His face breaks out into a broad smile. He rushes towards me and I run down the few steps that I had walked up. He reaches out his hands and grabs my face smashing his lips to mine. I swing my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I deepen the kiss. His lips were so warm and just as soft as I had imagined. I could taste the salt from my tears but I didn't care because I felt at home. I felt so at home in his arms, like nothing could hurt. That I was safe.

We pull away from each other slowly but I keep my arms tangled in his hair and around his neck. I laugh slightly and press my head against his chin.

"Who knew all you had to do was yell at me and that would happen." He chuckles and I slap him on the back of his head.

"I love you Lira." He says again pecking me on the lips.

"I love you too Weasel."

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**So sorry it's been so long again. I finally started re-writing all the chapters that I lost and I knew you all were waiting for this chapter so I put it up unedited so for all the mistakes I am very sorry! Don't worry the story is very far from over and I hope you all stick around to see what happens. Pls pls again leave me some reviews I love them! **

**\- Hunter **


End file.
